Trials and Tribulations
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Chibisuke and his siblings are doing their best to adjust to a normal life, despite the hardships they were forced to endure. But with new friends and a new school, they would discovery that together, they will overcome great odds and prevail.
1. Back To School

Hello everyone! It is I, Allenfairytail! As you already guess by now, this is my first story for Regular Show in a while. Just wanted to write this story both for fun and to see how long I could keep this story up.

Regarding reviews, I don't mind any constructive criticism or honest opinions, but I will NOT accept bashings or flamings.

I don't own "Regular Show". It is property of Cartoon Network. As such, I only own the story itself and the characters written specifically for this fanfiction.

Anyway, enjoy.

Trials and Tribulations

A Regular Show Story

By Allenfairytail

Chapter 1: Back to School

Rays from the warm sun shine onto Majestic Falls. One of the cleanest (and wealthiest) areas in the city of Nausicaa, with a small population of 10,000 people; birds are flying freely in the sky, happily chirping all around Majestic Falls, with flowers were blooming and the sky was as blue any cool day. Neither hot or cold, it was a perfect day for anyone to go out and play or relax at the beach.

As much as the folks in Majestic Falls wanted to do things outdoors, that will never happen. Today is the day that EVERY teenager and child remembered (and dreaded): Wednesday, September 8th, the first day of school. Every child and teenager were getting to school by walking, catching a ride with a parent and guardian or the alternative; taking the city bus or less likely the city train.

In Mordecai's case, however, he opted for the bike, as he started to pedal his way to his high school as fast as he can. Mordecai is an anthropomorphic blue Jay who stood around 6'4 feet tall with a black beak, with teeth, a light blue chest, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on its wings, or arms. The back of its head is black and the blue feathers on its head are styled up or grow in that fashion. The blue jay also has long, dark gray striped legs with two toes.

Soon after pedaling for twenty five minutes, he finally arrived at the high school that he will attend: Zestiria High School For The Arts. Zestiria is rather small in comparison to other regular high schools and since it is an art school, only a handful amount of students even qualified to attend. Even Mordecai himself was shocked that he got accepted, but was nonetheless happy (and excited) that he'll attend.

As Mordecai made his way to the school gate, he checked out his new school ID and wear it around his neck. When one of the school staffs saw Mordecai's ID, he was allow entry to the school. Despite being a rather small school, there were a lot of students sitting at the front, enjoying the little time they have before the bell rang.

Mordecai placed his bike in the storage where all the bikes and skateboards are stored. As he put his bike away, he heard his name being a called.

"Mordecai?"

Noticing the familiar voice, he turned his body and saw his best friend (and biggest pet peeve) Rigby. Rigby is a brown raccoon with short, spiky hair. He had a darker brown circles around his eyes, like any normal raccoon usually would and had a long tail, with six dark brown stripes on it, as well as standing only 3'1.7", making him 1/2 Mordecai's height (6'3") and around 27 pounds.

"Rigby? Dude! Your attending to this school?" Mordecai was shocked to see his best here in the campus.

"You know it bro!" Rigby replied, as he smiled with pride., before Mordecai lightly punched his friend's arm.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me your attending here?! I thought that you didn't get accepted."

"OW! I wanted to be a surprise for you," Rigby whimpered in pain, while rubbing his arm in pain. "Jeez…it's like I can't allow to plan surprises at all for you!"

Mordecai scratched his head, feeling a bit slightly embarrassed. "Sorry Rigby."

"It's alright dude," Rigby sighed as his anger subsided. "At least by telling you confirms that we'll be in the same high school."

"Yeah we are!" Moridecai instantly agree with his best friend.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" Both the blue jay and the raccoon shout their signature catchphrase until they both laugh and begin walking around the campus for a bit.

It was nice for Mordecai's to know that Rigby will be attending the same school as him. After all, the two knew each other since childhood, so it was natural for them to be together in elementary and middle school.

Since Zestiria High School is an art school, Mordecai was unsure if the small campus was going to accept his pet peeve in and for good reason; In order to be accepted into Zestiria, each student must auditioned what art that they were interested in. Since Mordecai used to play the piano as a child, he decided to audition by playing the piano. Despite playing an intermediate level song, Mordecai was nevertheless accepted into the art school much to his great shock, but seeing Rigby here made the blue jay quickly realized something: what Rigby's audition will be like. But for now, he decided to push his curiosity aside and come to enjoy the knowledge that his best friend will be attending the same school with him.

"Well, since your here, what classes do you have?" Mordecai asked.

"Let's see…" Rigby grabbed his schedule out his pocket. "I've got English for first period. Second period I have Alge.. Algebwra?"

"Its pronounce Algebra…" Mordecai corrected him. "…And that's cool dude. I'll be in the same class as you are."

"Awesome!" Rigby let out a whistle. "Okay, third period I have Biology. Fourth period I have is…hmm...OH! U.S. History!"

"Sorry dude…" Mordecai let out a painful expression. "I have Biology for 5th period. But I do have U.S. History for 4th period so we will be in the same class 4th period."

"That's cool, Mordecai." Rigby let out a sigh with such news but find solace that Mordecai will be in the same class as him 4th period.

Suddenly the bell rang for first period. All the students begin to scramble and head towards their respective classes. Since Mordecai and Rigby are sharing the same classroom together, the duo made begin to walk to find the classroom they need to be.

"Okay, English 1-2 is room 117 in building C." Mordecai stated, as he scanned his schedule.

"Uh, where's building C?" Rigby asked. Mordecai scanned the buildings until he saw the building that he was looking for.

"There! On the left side of the cafeteria."

With no time to spare, the blue jay and raccoon rushed towards building C and quickly look for room 117. They eventually found the room they were looking for and discovered that the door is unlocked. With this in mind, they both entered the room, only to be greeted by a completely empty room.

"Uh... this classroom is empty," Mordecai noted, as he scratched his head.

"I can see that Mordecai," said Rigby, irked by the blue jay stating the obvious. "Are you sure that this is the right classroom?"

Mordecai didn't reply back to his best friend feeling unsure what to say. He was sure that this is the right classroom to be in, since the number is labeled on the door outside despite the whole room being empty. In spite of the growing doubts, Mordecai still decided to wait until the bell rings to see what to do.

"I'm pretty sure that this is the classroom to be. Maybe the teacher is running late or something. Let's just wait a bit longer and see what happens." Mordecai said.

"Ugh…Fine..." Rigby grunted in annoyance.

Just then, the duo heard the door being open and hoped that the person who opened the door would be the teacher. Instead, the person turned out to be a young male teenager who look roughly to be around the same age as Mordecai and Rigby. What drew the duo's attention is the young boy's androgynous appearance.

He was a half human, half kitsune hybrid, with baby blue-silver eyes and long lavender-silver flowing hair, with very short bangs. He was rather very small in stature, having whiskers on the side of his cheeks, a small fox nose with a feminine face but possessed an athletic and lean body. He had fox paws that are acted like his hands and his feet and both have five "fingers" and "toes". He had fox ears resting on top of his head, which had lavender silver hair, nine tails that were wisteria lavender falls color that were same color of the rest of his fox features, such as the fur on both his hands and feet and inside his ears, with Japanese white wisteria, colored with each end of his tails. Aside from his paws as hands, feet, ears, whiskers and nine tails, the rest of his body are human. Finally, he wore a black trench coat, a black t shirt underneath it and black colored jeans. The young teen was holding a hard covered boxed bet of books.

As the young kitsune hybrid looked around the classroom, he caught a glimpse of Mordecai and Rigby and decided to interact with them.

"Hey, you guys are waiting for the teacher as well?"

"Yeah we are," the blue joy replied, as he nodded his head.

"I see," The kitsune hybrid let out a small sigh. "Anyway, what audition did you two do?"

"I played a song on the piano," Mordecai replied, his voiced filled with some small pride. "Although the song can be described as intermediate level."

"Ah, playing a song that isn't too easy but not too advanced for you to handle. That's nice." The kitsune hybrid tapped his chin and smiled.

"Heh...thanks," Mordecai rubbed the back of his head, feeling flattered by the kitsune's comment.

"Your welcome," The kitsune then turned to the raccoon. "How did your audition go? What did you do?"

"Well if you must know, I played my wicked electric guitar and blew the staff away with my awesome skills." Rigby replied, smiling proudly of his accomplishment.

"Wait? You played the electric guitar?" Mordecai asked, clearly in a state of shock.

"Hmph Hmph. You bet I did," Rigby replied with arrogance and pride filled in his tone of voice. The kitsune's eyes beamed with excitement upon hearing this.

"**Sugoi!** That's so cool! Wish I can play an instrument."

"What did you do on your audition?" Mordecai asked curiously.

The kitsune hybrid unzipped his backpack and grabbed what appears to be a sketchbook, giving the duo an obvious answer to Mordecai's question. The hybrid opened the book and begin scanning and flipping pages in his sketchbook until he seemingly found the page he was looking for, before handing it to Mordecai.

"Here, this is the picture I drew at my audition."

Mordecai grabbed the drawing book and looked at the picture and what he saw astounded him: he drew a total of eleven characters that were well drawn, well detailed and some of the characters were wielding weapons.

"Whoa! Dude your drawing skills are awesome!" Mordecai praised the young kitsune's drawing skills and turn to Rigby. "Dude! Rigby, take a look at this."

Rigby walked towards Mordecai and grabbed the drawing and saw the picture that the kitsune hybrid drew and it blown Rigby away.

"Whoa! This picture is awesome!" said the raccoon, clearly impressed by what he was looking at. "You drew all of this?"

"You bet I did!" The kitsune hybrid nodded his head.

"Man, your are a talented artist!" Mordecai commented.

"I couldn't agree more," Rigby compliment.

"Heh...thanks you two," The kitsune hybrid smiled as he grabbed his drawing book. Then, he realized something. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Chibisuke. What are you names you two?"

"I'm Mordecai and this here is Rigby." the blue jay introduced himself and his friend to the kitsune hybrid.

"What up!" Rigby said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Mordecai and Rigby." said Chibisuke, happy to befriend the two.

Just then, the newly trio hear's the door being opened, revealing a handful of students. One of them is a male yeti who is standing at 6'1 with yellow-ish eyes, wearing only jeans with a brown belt. Despite being a yeti, he closely resembles to a gorilla, but had large muscles and abs that was showing full angles from a lack of wearing a t shirt, though strangely he has small hands. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face.

Next to the yeti is a male gumball machine, standing at 5'6"/5'9" and about 40 pounds with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome, sunken eyes and a large, straight nose that just about overlapped his mouth.

Chibisuke didn't recognized the newcomers; Mordecai and Rigby, on the other hand, instantly recognized who they were right away.

"Hey Skips!" Mordecai greeted the tall yeti, before he turned to the gumball machine. "Benson? You're attending Zestiria as well?"

"As a matter a fact Mordecai," the gumball machine answered. "I am attending. And so is Pops, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost."

"UGH! That's just great," Rigby groaned upon hearing the name Muscle Man.

As the time past more handful of students arrived; one of the students were a male lollipop-shaped man named Pops, standing at around 6'0" without his hat on. His body and limbs are all very stick-like while his head is abnormally large and currently dressed like a proper gentleman, consisting of a suit-and-slacks, an always buttoned up dark vest, as well as a top hat. Pops also sports a white curved mustache, but otherwise, he was entirely bald.

Then there was a green young man named Muscle Man, with shoulder-length, greenish-brown hair, as well as being fat and having large breasts, something that was highly unusual for Chibisuke. He also wore a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants and black shoes.

Behind Muscle Man was a small but male pale ghost named Hi-Five Ghost, who happens to be his best friend. He was semi-transparent, as anyone can see through him, but not completely. Finally, he had basic features: eyes and a mouth, but oddly enough, one hand sticking out of his head.

Mordecai introduced Chibisuke to his friends that he met in childhood; Upon introduction, the kitsune hybrid responded well with Skips, Pops and even Benson. Interactions with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost however, didn't go by that well due to them making fun of his feminine (and androgynous) appearance and even called him a girl on one occasion, much to Chibisuke's annoyance and frustration.

Suddenly the teacher finally arrived after ten minutes of waiting. The teacher is a human female of African American origin, with long, curly cinnamon brown hair, hazel golden eyes that looked like fifteen karat gold, as well as wearing a pair of glasses, a long sleeved black and gray button shirt and a pair of gray khaki pants.

"Hello students. My name is Lyndis. But you can call me Ms. Lynn." the teacher introduced herself to her students, getting their attention. Shortly afterwards, first period went by rather smoothly, until more students came in and interrupted the whole class, along with the entire lecture. This time it was a group of girls who, judging by Chibisuke's view, seemed to be tired and out of breath from running.

The first girl was a robin named Margaret. She was a red jay, with feathers were red and white in color, a curved beak, comma-shaped brownish spots on the sides of her head and a curved hairstyle. She also wore a pair of blue colored jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

The second girl was a short mole named Eileen. Despite being a mole, she looked surprisingly human. Her eyes were small and squinted, had a small light brown tail and brown hair tied into a side ponytail, as well as wearing a pink shirt with ruffles around the neck and shoulders and a blue skirt. Like Ms. Lynn, Eileen also wore glasses.

The third girl was an obese, green woman named Starla, who looks similar to Muscle Man, but with major differences: she had shoulder length, light olive brown hair with huge pigtails and wore red lipstick, very large breasts compared to Muscle Man's man boobs and wore a gray purple mixed colored mini skirt, a white long sleeve shirt that left her belly button exposed and black high heels. All and all, Starla can be described as a female version of Muscle Man.

The fourth and last girl in the group is a cloud humanoid named Cloudy Jay (CJ for short) who had pale, white skin and cloud hair that looked like it was tied into a pony tail, as well as wearing a red-striped tank top, brown shorts, and small boots.

Once they arrived and take their seats, the teacher resumed going over the lecture. It didn't took very long to complete it and now Ms. Lynn went through roll call to see who was here and who was absent. With everything knocked out of the way, she told the students that they can do whatever they want to do for the rest of the period, so as long they don't make too many noises. Soon, the students begin to socializing with one another, as Mordecai begin to get up from his seat, with the intent to walking towards Margaret so he can talked to her, since he had a crush on her since elementary school. Much to his shock however, Margaret walked towards Chibisuke and greeted the half-kitsune with a warming hug.

"Chibisuke!" Margaret gushed out with happiness. "I can't believe your here!"

"Hey Margaret and I could say the same to you as well," said Chibisuke, as he hugged Margaret back with a smile.

"How are you holding up the last time I saw you? The red robin asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm holding up pretty good," Chibisuke replied.

"That's good." Margaret said with a smile.

Mordecai continued to look at two in shock. Margaret and his new friend actually knew each other? A number of thoughts went through his head. He was so enthralled with what was in mind, that he didn't noticed that Rigby was calling out to him so the raccoon had to resort to hit his head with a book.

"What Rigby?!" Mordecai exclaimed, as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Whoa! Dude, why are you mad all of a sudden?" Rigby asked, as he back up a bit from sudden change of mood.

"...It's Chibisuke," Mordecai replied with a sigh. "He knows Margaret."

"So?" Rigby asked, as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"He talk to her like he known her for years, but this is the first time that we met him," Mordecai explained. "What if... Chibisuke is Margaret new boyfriend?"

"Can't be," Rigby instantly disagreed.

"How would you know?" Mordecai challenging his best friend's claim.

"I have never heard word of her having a new boyfriend," Rigby pointed out. "Have you?"

"Well... " Mordecai paused for a bit to think back a few days ago that he last saw Margaret. She never mentioned of having another boyfriend or anything particular. So with this knowledge in mind he sighed in defeat. "No."

"Well there you go, Mordecai." said Rigby, satisfied with his friend's answer. "Now come on, lets go hang out with Skips."

With nothing to do, the two decided to interact with Skips. But as he walked towards the yeti's desk, he took one more gaze at his crush and his new best friend, laughing as they both interacted with each other.

"Yeah, maybe Rigby is right. Maybe Margaret and Chibisuke are just friends."

* * *

After what felt like forever, jumping from one period after another, the school bell finally rang, signaling all the students and teachers that lunch had arrived. As the hallways to begin to fill up with students once more, Margaret and Eileen make their way towards the cafeteria.

"Wow! Can't believe that Chibisuke is attending here," Margaret said to Eileen. "I should invite him to eat with us."

"I don't know, Margaret…" Eileen spoke with uncertainty. "I mean, I get that he's cool and all, but I don't know much about Chibisuke."

"Don't be such a downer, Eileen. I've known Chibisuke since childhood."

"If so, why didn't you mentioned him to me over the years we've known each other?" Eileen questioned her friend, prompting the red robin to sigh before answering the mole's question.

"Eileen, it's rather complicated... and I'm not in the position to say..."

"Am I interrupting anything ladies?"

Margaret and Eileen yelped and turned around to see Chibisuke standing right behind them, with his headphones resting on his neck and holding his sketchbook on his right hand. He seemed to be a good mood, much to her relief, before Margaret spoke up.

"Actually, we were talking about you Chibisuke and we're wondering if you might want to come and eat with us."

Chibisuke's stomach growled in response to Margaret's statement.

"Well, I am a bit parched from skipping breakfast this morning. So yeah, I would love too."

"Awesome! By the way, this is Eileen."

"Ah, so your Eileen! Pleasure to meet you," Chibisuke then shook the mole's friend. But then, something popped up in the kitsune hybrid's mind. "What were you two talking about anyway? Was it something important?"

"No, I was telling a funny story that you've mostly would remember."

"Ah, I see," The kitsune chuckled, before he, Margaret and Eileen made their way into the already crowded cafeteria. Since most of the tables were taken, the trio decided to sit outside at an empty table they spotted at the far left and because Margaret, Eileen and Chibisuke brought the own lunch, they didn't need to get in line. But after a few minutes of eating together, Margaret and Eileen soon found themselves on the ground, being pushed aside from a group of girls that happen to take interest in the kitsune hybrid. Soon the empty table were now full with the girls bombarding with questions at the kitsune hybrid's, in which Chibisuke recognized some of them. Apparently, the girls wanted to learn a little more than the brief introductions that he gave in his classes earlier.

"Chibisuke was it? Is it really true that your a genius?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Your so cute, adorable and handsome! It make me wanna hug you!"

"Whoa!" Margaret exclaimed, as she got off from the ground and watched the girls swooning over Chibisuke. "It's only his first day of school and he's already got himself a fan club!"

"No kidding," Eileen agreed.

"I should pull him out of there," Margaret wondered. "He seemed to be struggling to get away from them."

"I'll help too." Eileen nodded her head in agreement.

"Make way you losers and make some room for us!" a voice spoke out of nowhere, one Chibisuke could have sworn he heard from before, as the fangirls complied and moved out the way, along the other students nearby to make a path for whomever it was suppose to be. the kitsune hybrid turned to the source of the voice and couldn't believe whom he's staring at: It was the group called The Wickets. They were 9th grade bullies that Chibisuke had encountered on his way to his fourth period class, especially the young boy wearing a black jeans and a dark blue vest that had dark brown hair wearing a red headband, seemingly to be the leader of the pack. Right next to him were two other boys: one had light brownish hair and wearing overalls but lacks a shirt, revealing his well developed abs, with the other had medium length black brownish hair, with his bang covered his left side of his head and wore overalls with a white collared shirt under it and a very small hat. Lastly, there was a young girl who had fairly long length light pink hair with long eye lashes and had a purple tattoo on her right side on her face, wearing a white button uniform shirt and a purple pleaded skirt, giving her the mixed appearance of a school girl and a rock star.

As the group make their way towards the kitsune hybrid, the young boy wearing the red headband is the first to approach him.

"So your the new half-breed that I heard about. Good, that means that there some rules you should follow, if you don't want us to make your life miserable."

"And what makes you think I'll follow them?" Chibisuke asked, as he gave them a deadpan stare them, clearly annoyed that he's being told to follow "rules" by a bunch of idiots. Before he knew what happened next, he found his face pressed onto the leader's, being grabbed by his long hair.

"How about we go over the three simple rules so you wont forget. Rule number one: _Never_ talk back to us."

The Wickets leader let go of Chibisuke's hair, who was a bit taken back by his strength; For someone his own age, he is quite strong. Even more so since he is very scrawny.

"Rule number two: Give us all of your lunch money or you will find yourself a knuckle sandwich."

"Psh. And what's number three?" Chibisuke asks with slight hint of mix emotions of annoyance and aggression. The light pink hair girl walked towards him and reared her head towards his face, giving him a cold glare.

"Never use cellphones in our neighborhood," The pink hair girl replied.

"I can do whatever I please and I'm not going to let little Ms. Cream-berry here to stop me," Chibisuke said letting out some the contempt.

Some of the students were now snickering, trying their best not to laugh. Even Eileen couldn't help but to laugh at this. The pink hair teenager were now blushing madly as her new nickname she was given. But then, she expression turned dark along with the others and the next thing Chibisuke knew it, she was once again up and personal on his face, clearly enraged by the insult that Chibisuke blurted out. The rest of the students noticed the gang's demeanor and stop what they were doing.

"You think your some show-off, that you think you can get away with that?! The pink hair girl yelled as the leader came up to her side.

"No one insults my girl and gets away with it!" The leader snarled as well.

"OH, I'm so scared! Please! Your threats so empty and hollow that it doesn't take a genius to noticed it. It's really sad by the way." Chibisuke then let out a casual yawn, clearly not impressed by the wickets threats.

The leader was now clearly on the verge of snapping and lashing out, but he paused for a bit after some thinking and got and idea to humiliate the kitsune hybrid, as he turned to face Chibisuke with a smug look.

"You think your so funny. Let's see how much you laugh when I do this!"

The next thing they all knew, the leader instantly grabbed Chibisuke's chest. All the boys were flustered madly at this while the girls (excluding Chibisuke's fan club) were irked by the leader's perverted action. However, much to everyone's shock, Chibisuke didn't move an inch from him grabbing his chest, as he let out a yawn and begin to smug a bit.

"For the record, I'm a guy. _Not_ a girl."

The leader only paused and for a moment, everything was quiet. Then, everyone just let out a gasp of shock.

"EH?! She's a boy!?"

"Of course Chibisuke is a guy," Margaret quietly said to herself , as she just face palm in the background, as the leader recoiled in shock, repulsed to hear this answer, while Chibisuke let out a laugh upon seeing the leader's reaction.

"Never thought your into dudes. I see why your have yourself a girlfriend; It was a ruse to cover up your sexuality. That's understandable," Chibisuke then patted the leader's shoulder in sympathy. "Don't be afraid about it. Accept it."

That was the last straw for the leader, as he snapped and violently punched Chibisuke in the face, causing him to staggered on the ground. The Wickets leader is now hell bent on beating the crap out of the kitsune hybrid for humiliating him in one of the worse way possible.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick you ass you...you...TRANSGENDER freak!"

That was the final nail in the coffin. The Wickets leader broke the number one rule: **NEVER** call Chibisuke a transgender. Immediately the kitsune hybrid got up on his feet and grabbed the leader by his vest.

"Oh...you bastard... I'll make sure that I'll sew that big fat mouth of yours." A deadly and dark aura emit from his body giving them a murderous glare.

"Heh, I have an idea how to settle the score," The Wicket leader smiled deviously.

"And that is what?" Chibisuke coldly asked.

"You and I would go one-on-one at the school gym this after school. That is, if you too much of a wuss to face me."

Before Chibisuke could replied, out of nowhere, Rigby butted in front of him with a look of confidence and arrogance on his face. Mordecai, who was in the background, didn't like what the raccoon was about to do.

"Of course he wouldn't chicken out! Hell, bring everyone in your so call gang! He'll wipe you all out!"

"Rigby I don't think that Chibisuke would-" Margaret didn't even finished as she got into the scene, due to her being interrupted.

"You got yourself a deal then," The Wickter leader and the half-breed will face off after school." The pink haired girl stated proudly in front of everyone, before turning her attention to the kitsune hybrid.

"I think we haven't introduced properly. I'm Fang, the guy with the long brown hair is Octavian, he big muscle guy here is Leo." Fang pointed the two goons on her left and right.

"And last but not least you already met Andrew. The person you managed to insult."

"And don't you ever forget it, freak!" Andrew warned Chibisuke, as the hybrid rolled his eyes in response, clearly unnerved by his threatening nature.

"Whatever," And with that, Chibisuke left the scene and went on his lunch like nothing had happen with Margaret, Eileen and now Mordecai and Rigby joining them leaving the Wickets to retreated to their eating spots.

"OOOOHHHHH! You tell them Chibisuke! I can't wait for you to creamed them." Rigby said full with excitement.

Mordecai and Eileen punched Rigby in the shoulder in anger, still peeved by what he just pulled off.

"Rigby! That was very reckless of you!" Eileen shouted.

"Dude! You just set up a fight that Chibisuke cannot win!" Mordecai added, agreeing with Eileen.

"Don't worry about it, Eileen and Mordecai…" Chibisuke began, interjecting into his friends' conversation. "I was going to accept it anyway. You know what people say: Don't judge a book by it's cover."

Rigby nodded his head in agreement. " Hmph. Hmph. The truth has spoken."

Mordecai and Eileen face palmed, completely baffled by the fact that Chibisuke is going through with this. Soon the bell rings for six period and the students made their way towards their class.

Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen retreated to the hallway, now concerned of Chibisuke's well being.

"Okay, we need to do something preventing this fight from happening," Margaret said.

"Agreed. I don't want him to get hurt. I feel bad for letting Rigby making things worse," Mordecai added, filled with guilt.

"Speaking of which, where is Rigby?" Margaret asked.

"He went with Chibisuke since they both share the same sixth period class." Mordecai replied.

As they begin discussing options how to stop the upcoming fight they walked towards class since all three of them are in the same class. After a while of failing choices, Eileen managed to come up an idea.

"I've got a plan!"

Mordecai and Margaret's face lit up. Margaret was the first one to speak.

"Really? What is it?"

Eileen's smile quickly turned in to a solemn look.

"Yes but its not going to be pretty."

"We'll take it Eileen," Mordecai replied with a stern look, doing whatever it takes to prevent Chibisuke from getting hurt, no matter how bad or morbid the plan it'll be. After all, it was partly his fault not stopping Rigby from making things worse and wanted to make it up to him.

Eileen took a good look at their faces just to be sure. Now convinced that they will go through with it, the mole begin discussing the plan that she hoped will work.

"Okay, here's the plan you two..."

Next time on Trials and Tribulations...

Chapter 2-Back To School: Part 2

Chibisuke's first day of school has already turned for the worse as the notorious gang called The Wickets has challenged him in the gym after school. As Margaret, Eileen and Mordecai desperately try to resolved this dilemma, another new student will pitch in to prevent the showdown between Chibisuke and The Wickets. With new found help, will they be able to stop the war between Chibisuke and the Wickets in time?

Okay! Finally done with the first chapter! Okay, Every once a while I will put this up. This is will be short and brief. Heck, I'll make a few references.

I'm well aware about Mary sues and gray sues. But rest assure you, this will not be the case.

When I created Chibisuke, I wanted to be the ears and eyes of many Trials and Tribulations, A person who's suffered much and still trying to find his place in the world.

Even though I created Chibisuke is the main focus of Trials and Tribulations, Mordecai and the gang ARE the main characters still and will have the same (if not equal) amount of screen time (along with supporting characters).

Hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of the story and if you have suggestions, ideas, requests and even good potental ideas for future chapters, let me know by pming me.

Arigato everyone and see you next chapter!


	2. Back To School Part 2

Trials and Tribulations

A Regular Show Story

By Allenfairytail

Chapter 2: Back To School-Part 2

The early afternoon have arrived at Zestiria High School For The Arts, as six period begin to take over the students afternoon. Some students went for a bathroom break while others decided to head to the snack bar for last minute snacks before the staff closed their doors. Among the students and the chatters coming from the basketball court area, a certain ktisune hybrid and a two legged raccoon sat side by side on a blue bench, with the former is drawing in his sketchbook while the latter is listening to his Ipod touch.

Ever since the eventful encounter with the Wickets, Chibisuke has been casually moving on his first day of school with little worry as possible. He has pure and utter confidence that the Wickets posed little to no threat to him at all. Now normally he wouldn't get his hands dirty, especially since it is his first day of school but with Andrew insults him by calling him as a "transgender freak", he won't back down. He crossed the line and he'll make Andrew an example for people who want to mess with him in the future.

As Chibisuke is too focused on his drawing, he didn't heard his name being called from a distance. "Yo Rigby, Chibisuke!"

Chibisuke and Rigby looked up and saw Skips running towards them with a normal expression on his face. As Skips got closer to them Rigby is the first one to greet the large yeti.

"Sup Skips! What it do?"

"I'm not here for you Rigby. I'm here to talk to Chibisuke." Skips replied.

"M-me?" Chibisuke raised his eyebrow.

"Yes Chibisuke, you," Skips answered in a stern expression. "I know that you picked a fight with the group called The Wickets." Chibisuke's eyebrow become narrow and a bit dark.

"Oh those guys that called me a transgender...? Yes. I did picked a fight with them. Why do you ask? Are you here to tell me that you want front row seats to see the biggest beatdown ever? Or do you want to talk me out of it?"

"Mostly the latter..." Skips began his explanation. "You don't want to collide with them. They're really bad news. I heard things about them that would make everyone's hair behind their necks spiked up. I don't want you to get seriously hurt, so please, try to reconsidering this."

Chibisuke looked at Skips and he can tell by the look at his eyes that it read dread and concern. Chibisuke could see that Skips is **REALLY **trying to talk him out of it. But Chibisuke is not going to back down from the upcoming fight; besides, he already humiliated the leader Andrew, so there's no point backing down now.

"Skips, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate your concern, but my mind is made up," Chibisuke said that last part loud and clear to Skips.

"But-" was all Skips could say, before Chibisuke cut him off once more.

"But nothing, Skips. Now, if you don't mind, I need to prepare myself for the fight," with that said, Chibisuke got up with his drawing and left the table, leaving just Skips and Rigby at the table.

"You go, Chibs! Show them who's boss!" Rigby cheered for his friend, prompting Skips to punch him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Focus, Rigby!" Skips scolded. "Chibisuke might be willing to play fair, but the Wickets are the complete opposite of him. They'll do anything to win and I mean anything, no matter what."

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating your words?" Rigby questioned his friend.

As if to answer his answer, Skips pointed to one particular student in a wheelchair, who looked like he got beaten with an inch of his life; his face was heavily bandage, one of his arm was in cast and every moment he made in the wheelchair caused him great pain. As he passed by Skips and Rigby, the latter stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before facing his friend with a worried look on his face.

"Oh my god! We can't let Chibisuke end up like that poor fool!"

"Exactly! Chibisuke is stubborn to see the danger he's in! With convincing him didn't go as planned, we have to go with plan B."

"Alright, then let's do it!" Rigby exclaimed, before he realized something. "What's Plan B?"

"We get Sena involved."

"You mean that string-bean?!" Rigby wasn't thrilled as soon as he heard the girl's name. "Nothing personal, Skips, but why rely on her of all people?"

"Have you actually seen what she looks like now?" asked Skips.

"What are you talking about?" Rigby questioned his friend, not knowing what he's talking about, as Skips simply shook his head with amusement.

"If you don't believe, just follow me and I'll show you."

"...If you say so," Rigby reluctantly agreed, as he followed Skips out of the cafeteria to see Sena in person.

* * *

"Holy crap! What happened to you?!" Rigby shouted, as soon as he got a good look at Sena.

Just moments ago, Skips led Rigby to an empty classroom; once they were certain there was no one looking for them, Skips lead his friend inside and introduce him to a girl Rigby was unfamiliar with. She was around at least Chibisuke's height, though she had a more fox-like appearance from head to toe, with nine tails, long flowing scarlet hair that has a butterfly clip on it, as well as wearing the school uniform. But what stunned Rigby is just how curvaceous she really, including her...assets.

At first, Rigby had no idea who she was, but when she introduced herself to him, he was left in total disbelief; the last time he saw her, she looked more like a boy, but that was a few years ago and now, she was a total diva.

"What's wrong, Rigby? Can't think of anything to say?" Sena playfully teased him.

Rigby continued to look at her, unsure what to say. Normally for him, he would just tease her, but after seeing Sena after so long...he didn't what else to do for once.

"It's not that Sena, it's just that, uh…" Rigby was trying to come up with something to say until…

"Alright, that's enough teasing," Skips spoke up, as Rigby sighed with relief. "I don't want to waste anymore time, so I'll cut right to the chase: we need your help to stop a fight between your brother Chibisuke and the Wickets."

Once Skips brought the names of her brother and the gang, Sena took a sudden interest in the conversation.

"I'm listening."

So Skips began to tell her what happened between her brother and the Wickets, how Chibisuke managed to make a stand against the leader, how he made a fool out of him after his gender was revealed and how Chibisuke plans to beat the Wickets up after being called a 'transgender freak' this afternoon. After he was done explaining this to Sena, she couldn't help but be amused.

"Looks like Chibisuke is still sensitive about his appearance as ever," Sena said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you would think he would try to dress more manly by now," Rigby noted, earning him another punch from Skips.

"Not funny, Rigby."

"I wasn't trying to be!" Rigby groaned in pain. "Sheesh!"

"Looks like you haven't changed in a bit," Sena remarked, as she giggled in Rigby's pain.

"STOP TALKING!"

"Enough!" Skips slammed his fist on the table, grabbing his attention from the two teenagers. "Anyway, we need your help Sena. Can you please do something about this?"

"...Okay. I'll help you guys," Sena answered after a moment of thinking.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went with a breeze, as every student resumed with their studies, force to listen to whatever lecture the teacher had on board, but the boredom was worth it for most student, as in a just an hour or so, there's going to be a big fight when seventh period is done. As everyone looked forward to see which one will take down the other, Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen were hardly looking forward to it.

"Guys, I'm getting worried. We should've heard from Skips about now," Margaret whispered to her friend.

"I'm sure Skips knows what he's doing," Mordecai attempted to calm Margaret down.

"Mordecai is right; we'll talk to Skips once class is over," Eileen suggested.

Just then, a small folded paper was passed right to her, prompting Eileen to curiously unfold it for her to see. After inspecting it for a few seconds, she quietly gasped in surprise, before she tapped both Mordecai and Margaret's shoulders with urgency.

"Guys, you need to check this!"

"What is it Eileen?" Margaret asked.

"Here, I'll show it to you," Eileen show the two the note, as Margaret and Mordecai took a closer look at it, before the latter quietly read what was written on said note.

"_Guys, Skips and I got a plan to save Chibisuke's butt, so drop by in the hallway so we can explain everything to you after school."_

"Is there something you want to show to the rest of the class?" Mrs. Annabeth suddenly spoke, as she and every other student turned their gaze at them.

"Uh…no!" Eileen nervously answered. "Nothing to see here Mrs. Annabeth. Sorry I interrupted you. Won't happen again."

"Hmmm… Okay. I'll behold your promise and let you off with a warning." Mrs. Annabeth warned her before turning her back to the whiteboard. "Anyway as I was saying…"

Eileen let out a sigh in relief before turning to her friends. Instead of talking, she used her small whiteboard to communicate. She quickly wrote on her board and then showed Margaret and Mordecai.

"We'll talk after the lecture is over with."

Both Margaret and Mordecai nodded their head and decided to wait for seventh period to finish, as all three turned their attention to their teacher's lessons for now.

* * *

"Finally! Glad I'm out of Annabeth's class!" Mordecai sighed in relief, as he and the girls went to meet up with Rigby and Skips.

"I know, right? Annabeth can be a strict and stern teacher," Margaret agreed.

"C'mon, you guys. I know Mrs. Annabeth has a sour attitude, but she's just doing her job," Eileen said otherwise.

"I suppose that's true." Margaret honestly agreed.

"Let's save the chit-chat for later. Right now, let's meet up with Rigby and Skips and hear about their plan," Mordecai reminded the two.

Both Margaret and Eileen nodded their heads in agreement and the trio picked up the pace as fast as they can. Eventually, after a few more minutes of running, the three finally managed to spot Rigby and Skips down the hallway.

"Skips! Rigby!" Mordecai greeted them."

"Just in time!" Skips replied. "Now before we discuss our plan, I like you all to meet someone."

Just then, Sena revealed herself out from the corner by pure coincidence from the bathroom. While Mordecai and Eileen looked at the half-kitsune, though Margaret instantly recognized who she was on the spot.

"Sena, what are you doing here?" asked Margaret, much to the kitsune's shock.

"I can say the same to you as well," Sena spoke with amusement.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Eileen questioned her friend.

"Yeah, we met a while back along with her brother Chibisuke," Margaret explained. "Though she looked entirely different back then."

"Wait, that's his sister?" Mordecai was shocked to hear what Margaret had to say.

"I know, right? She looks way different now," Rigby exclaimed.

"Enough chit-chat, you guys. We have a plan to discuss," Skips reminded everyone.

"OH! Right! So Skips, tell me what the plan is all about," said Mordecai.

"Sena will be the key to our plan." Skips replied.

"Why is Sena the key to our so called plan again?" asked Rigby. "Like what can she do against a group of ruthless bullies?" Skips could only let out an irritated sigh, before he took a deep breath to explain the plan once again.

"Sena knows the leader of the Wickets before she broke up with him, so she'll used her charms to persuade him to call off the fight altogether."

"Yeah...her charms," Eileen muttered, as she looked at Sena with envy.

"Wait…. you used to date the Wicket's leader?!" Rigby was now dumbfounded by this revelation. So was Mordecai.

"Yeah.. It's a long story that I want to forget and move on." Sena replied with a annoying sigh.

Mordecai blinked and begin to speak. "Uh… Is that all Skips?" Mordecai was clearly not keen to go along with the plan as he sees the plan as weak and poorly planned. But he decided to go along with it as it was either this, or seeing Chibisuke being pummeled to near death. It is sink or swim at this point.

"Guys, just trust him," Sena spoke on Skips' behalf. "He wouldn't have thought of this plan if it was for a good reason. "Besides, I have ways to persuade others."

"Ugh…. " Margaret groaned in guilt. "I hate to resort to manipulation to solve problems, but I'll bear it, even if it meant to save Chibisuke."

Mordecai looked at his crush with great concern and sadness; he knew how worried Margaret was of Chibisuke and whatever feeling he had regarding this had to be put aside for now. They have more important things to worry about.

"Let's just go through with the plan, even if it's not how we imagined and like you said, let's do it for Chibisuke's sake," Mordecai attempted to assure Margaret.

"Thank you Mordecai." Margaret expression softened, making Mordecai blushed until she then turned to her friends. "Thank you Everyone, especially you Sena." Sena just playfully chuckled by Margaret's gratitude.

"Don't thank me just yet. Save it until after the plan worked. IF it works, that is."

"Right," Margaret nodded her head before finally heading out to the hideout, praying and hoping with all her might by the end of the day, everything will be okay.

* * *

Far from the rest of Zestria High School resides an unused classroom that has since been abandoned, which has since became the usual hangout for the Wickets. Despite its lack of use, it was strangely in good condition, still in good use for the Wickets to do whatever they please, from watching, microwaving their meals, among other things. But right now, their leader was warming up for the fight that would take place in half an hour and he's wasting no time for any breaks.

"Don't you think you have enough?" Octavian questioned Andrew.

"Hell no, Octavian. I'll feel fine once that transgender freak gets what's coming at him!" Andrew answered back.

"Agreed," Leo spoke, filled with personal gratification of seeing Andrew raping Chibisuke on the floor with his brutality and ruthlessness. Fang is currently on the couch sleeping and snoring the day away like a loud boar. The boys couldn't help but to be a bit peeved of the noise she's making from her snores.

"Sheesh, Fang is a heavy sleeper," Octavian let annoying sigh.

"Buts what's worse is that she don't have any modesty," Leo added.

"What do you mean?" Octavian asked, causing Leo to face palmed.

"Seriously! Look at her! Her shirt is unbuttoned on the top a bit! We can ALMOST see her br-"

"I don't see the big problem here," Octavian shrugged, as he interrupted Leo. "She has the freedom to do whatever she wants. It's not our business but hers alone."

"Come on! Young girls should be properly dressed!" Leo harshly pointed out.

"Saying that makes you sound like an old fashioned sexist," Octavian teased as he started to chuckle a bit.

"I'm not sexist!" Leo protested.

"Uh, yeah you are." Octavian shouted.

Andrew then brought the attention of the two boys with him breaking a random object.

"Enough!" Andrew shouted, before letting out a calming sigh. "Let's just leave Fang doing whatever she wants. We have much bigger stuff to worry about."

"I agree 100 percent, my little Andrew."

The boys jumped and turned around numerous times to see where the voice was coming from.

"That voice…I know this voice," Andrew mumbled. "And I only know one person that say that to me…." That's when his eyes widened.

"No way.. It can't be.."

The mysterious person came from the dark corner, giggling.

"So you finally figured it out huh?"

Andrew, Leo and Octavian turned where the voice was coming from, only to be greeted by a familiar face that they haven't seen in a while, years in fact.

"SENA!" The three boys shouted in shock.

Sena only greeted the boys with a carefree smile all while eating a hershey's cookies and cream chocolate bar. "Yo! It's been a while."

All the boys jaws dropped upon seeing half-kitsune diva. Octavian was the first to speak.

"Sena! You look….look…"

"Hot!" Leo finished Octavian's sentence for him.

"And Sexy!" Octavian added.

Sena couldn't help but to chuckled a bit by the boys comments.

"I appreciate the lovely compliments."

Andrew is now in his calm and collective state of mind and not gawking over Sena.

"What brings you here Sena?" he finally asked.

"I have a favor to ask," Sena then took a deep breathe. "I heard from amongst the students that you're going to fight student named Chibisuke."

"Yes…? Why you ask?" Andrew scratched his chin suspiciously. "Don't tell that transgender freak is you… _boyfriend_?"

Sena couldn't help but to face palm by Andrew's question.

"No…. Chibisuke is my brother," she calmly answered. Andrew went from being suspicious to dumbfounded and shock in a heartbeat.

"**HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!**"

"Really? Andrew..? Fail. Andrew. Fail." Sena was now on the verge of laughing at Andrew's fault.

"Okay Okay!" Andrew said as he got very annoyed. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I want you to cancel the fight," Sena quickly answered.

"Not going to happen," Andrew bluntly said. Sena let out an annoying sigh, though quietly admit that she should have seen this one coming all along.

"Come on. What did he do that was _so _bad?"

Andrew didn't waste anytime to explain what happened between him and Chibisuke back at lunch period and went into every last detail. After hearing the whole story, Sena burst out laughing and was on the ground much to Andrew's dismay.

"SENA!"

"Oh man! I can foresee why you got mad." Sena then got up, still trying not to laugh.

"Anyway…" Andrew began. "That's my reason why I'm fighting Chibisuke. He made me look like a fool and it was in the **worst **way possible."

"Hmm… I see your point. Fair enough," Sena said before she reached for her shirt.

What happened next will caught the boys completely off guard.

* * *

After the seven period bell finally rang, as the students from their classrooms gathered to the school gym, all excited to see a big fight on the very first day at school. While they gossip to one another and betting on who was going to come out as the victor, Chibisuke, on the other hand, waited patiently for Andrew to show up, if only to make a fool out of him once more.

'_Where the hell is he?' _Chibisuke thought to himself. _'I actually expect him to be here by now.'_

As he continued to wait as patiently as possible for who knows how long, the door to the gym finally opened and everyone turned around and stunned by what they were looking at: in front of them were the notorious Wickets themselves, but for some reason, all of its members, other than Fang, looked like they were beaten with an inch of their lives, their bodies covered from head to toe; Andrew suffered the most injuries, suffering a black eye, a few broken teeth and his face was almost covered in lumps, as he and his friends staggered from the astonished crowd and right towards a surprise Chibisuke.

"Hey there…" Andrew meekly said, as if he was trying to greet Chibisuke like some sort of friend. "I just had a change of heart. There won't be any fight today."

Despite his injury, his voice was loud enough for Chibisuke and the rest of the students to hear his answer and soon, the crowd began to wonder whether it was a joke or not, until…

"You heard him! The fight is cancelled, so get out of here and forget about it!" Fang demanded with a tone of disappointment.

Once she confirmed what Andrew had said, the crowd murmured in disappointment, as they exit the gym in drove until only Chibisuke and the Wickets were left, with Fang confronting the former with an annoyed look.

"I don't know how this happened, but I'm certain you were responsible one way or another. The next time this happened, don't expect luck to play on your side."

With that, the Wickets exit themselves out, with the male members barely catching up to Fang, while Chibisuke was left to wonder by the unexpected turn of event.

"Gee, I wonder how this turned out," he sarcastically spoke out, before he too left the gym to find out what had transpired.

* * *

Sena waited outside in the main entrance along with Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, Eileen and Skips, as everyone was satisfied with how everything had turned out. The gang couldn't help but be amused how Sena managed to beat up the three Wicket members, especially the one known as Andrew, as they talked on their misfortune.

"Wow, that was very hardcore of you!" Rigby praised Sena.

"No kidding," Mordecai agreed. "Who would have thought someone like you would punch like that?"

"It's no big deal," Sena insisted. "I just wanted to show those boys of seeing things my way."

"At least Chibisuke won't be in the hospital now," Margaret spoke with relief.

"Do you think he'll be mad if he finds out?" Eileen asked.

"I'm sure he'll be grateful for our help," Skips insisted.

"Define help," the six turned around and saw Chibisuke in front of them, though he was hardly happy judging from his expression.

"Um, is there anything we can do?" Rigby nervously asked.

"I want to talk to my sister alone," he sternly ordered.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Rigby accepted his friend's answer. "See you guys tomorrow then."

With that said, he and his friends left the school entrance and head towards their own homes, leaving just Chibisuke and Sena on their own, looking at one another.

"Sena, what was that about?" Chibisuke asked in a very brooding tone.

Sena let out a sigh, knowing that it's no use hiding the truth.

"Chibisuke, I was the one who beat the wickets."

The moment Sena answered her brother's question, Chibisuke quickly turned from brooding to shock and anger, all at once.

"Why!?" he demanded an answer from his sister, as Sena crossed her arms.

"You know why," she simply stated.

"Damnit Sena, I can hold my own! You don't need me to help out everytime I get into a situation!" Chibisuke shouted.

"That's not the reason!" Sena let out a sigh before resuming. "Ever since that encounter with Andrew and his gang, all your friends was worried about you, _especially_ Margaret, Baka!"

Upon hearing Margaret's name, Chibisuke's intense anger quickly died down, but still retained his feeling of annoyance.

"Still, I didn't need your help. Now the Wickets will think that i'm a wimp or a chicken since Fang blamed me for doing whatever you did to the boys."

"Who cares!" Sena dismissively said, as she rolled her eyes. "As long you're safe, it doesn't matter."

Chibisuke is now rubbing his head in guilt and feeling very bad to put his friends in such fear and worry.

"Your right Sena. I'm sorry, I should apologize for putting them in such worry."

"Yeah, but you can apologize later. Right now, we need to get home," Sena pointed at her watch. Chibisuke's eyes widened as he saw the time.

"Oh man you're right!"

And with that, the twins begin to run towards home, hopefully they won't get scolded for being out too late.


	3. Fun Time

Trials and Tribulations

A Regular Show Story

By Allenfairytail

Chapter 3: Fun Time

It is officially the first weekend after the first week of the new school year and as the hot and warm sun shines through on top of Nausicaa, children are outside playing and having fun, while teenagers are mostly shopping out shopping at the mall, with the adults staying at home being with their family or are at work. But for three certain teenagers, they are heading to a friend house.

"Are you sure this is the right train to reach Chibisuke's house?" A certain blue jay asked.

"I dunno!" Rigby replied, as he shrugged at his best friend. "I thought you would know Mordecai!"

While Rigby got irritable at Mordecai's bad sense of direction and Mordecai begin to worry and check the Majestic Falls Transit route and schedule guide again, a certain white yeti patted the his friend's shoulder.

"I'm certain this is the right train to be on," Skips spoke.

For whatever reason, Skips words seemed to somehow eased Mordecai's worries. But still…

"Are you sure Skips? Cause I thi-"

"_Next stop is Majestic Falls. Please take your belongings with you and have a great day."_

"See? We're on the right train," Skips said as he confidently smile, leaving Mordecai sighing with relief now that he knew he was on the right train.

Mordecai, Rigby and Skips waited for a bit until the train came to a complete stop and got off the train. Upon getting off the train, Mordecai and Rigby, as well as Skips, viewed Majestic Falls with awe.

"Whoa!" the trio spoked with astonishment of the neighborhood, as they began walking around looking for their friend's house, a task that was easier said than done, since the buildings look almost the same.

"Aw man! Which one is it?" Rigby complained.

"I don't know! These houses look all the same!" Mordecai retorted. "The only clue we got from Chibisuke is that his place has a gate!"

"Like that one just a few houses down?" Skips asked, as he pointed his finger to one particular building three houses down.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow and looked at the house he pointed and sure enough, he along with Skips and Rigby saw a house that has, as Skips pointed out, had a gate.

"Uh…I think that's it," Mordecai simply said.

"Whatever, Mordecai. I'm just glad we don't have to search all day," Rigby loudly stated.

With that, the trio made their way towards the gate and what they saw beyond the gate stunned them; The building was as big as a mansion, with at least three floors and looked like it came out from the Victorian era. It was the last thing they were expecting to see.

"Dude, I never expect Chibisuke to live in a place like this!" Rigby exclaimed.

"No kidding! I knew that since he lives this area he'll be well…rich but this takes the word rich to a WHOLE. NEW. LEVEL!" Mordecai agreed with his friend, while Skips whistled.

"It's as impressive as Pops' house. I'll give him that." Skips then begin to try to open the gate, only for it to be opened automatically for them, much to the trio's surprise, before they walked on the driveway until they finally reached the door.

Rigby knocked the door and after a while of waiting, the door opened, revealing a young kitsune woman who appear to be in her mid to late 40's with golden-yellow eyes, long vermillion hair, ambur fur and nine tails that matched the young kitsune's fur with Atomic tangerine one each end of her tails . In addition, she wore a long, orange cream dress that suited her rather well.

"You must be Chibisuke's friends," the older kitsune greeted them with a soft voice. "It's so good to finally meet you three."

"Uh… and you are...?" Rigby nervously scratched his head. The older kitsune gasped a bit by her lack of manners.

"Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Aqua. I'm Chibisuke's grandmother."

"Your his grandmother?!" Mordecai's jaw dropped, completely taken back by his friend's grandmother's young appearance.

"Whoa, you're not old like most grandparents I see from time to time!" Rigby exclaimed. His lack of manners provoked Mordecai and Skips to punch him each side on his shoulders.

"Please excused my friend's lack of manners," Skips apologize, hopefully Rigby's antics didn't upset Aqua. Fortunately for them, Aqua only chuckled a bit instead of being upset or insulted.

"It's no problem," Aqua then smiled. "Come on in, you three."

Mordecai, Rigby and Skips entered inside the house and was blown away by the decorations of the walls were decorated with several dozens of drawings and the place was filled with children all over the place, running around, playing and talking with one another. It was something that the trio weren't prepared for.

"What kind of place Chibisuke lives in?" Rigby asked no one in particular.

"I don't know!" Mordecai replied, just as bewildered as his friend is.

"I think it's best if we ask Chibisuke ourselves," Skips suggested, before he turned his attention to Aqua. "Excuse me, do you know where our friend is?"

"Oh that's simple…" she began, before she pointed her finger to the nearest window. "He's lives just a few hills behind this place."

Mordecai, Rigby and Skips head to the nearest window and sure enough, there was another house that was indeed a few hills away. While Mordecai and Skips are dumbfounded by this, Rigby, on the other hand, was far from happy upon seeing the sight.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! We have to walk all the way down there?!" his whining earned him yet another punch from Mordecai.

"Quit your complaining, dude. It's not that far and walking is not going to be the death of you."

"But-" was all Rigby could say, before Skips cut him off.

"But nothing. We came here to hang out with Chibisuke, so pleased just be on your best behavior until then," Skips then turned his attention to Aqua. "Thanks for showing us where he lives."

"Anytime," Aqua simply said, waving her hands at them as the trio exit and began another walk to their friend's house.

* * *

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" Rigby complained.

"Rigby, it's been only a minute and you're complaining like it's forever," Mordecai replied with annoyance, as he and his friends continued onwards.

"That still doesn't explain why we have to walk all the way on foot! Couldn't we just have that lady back there to drive us to our pal's place?"

"Rigby…" Mordecai darkly began, causing his friend to nervously nodded his head and kept his mouth shut.

Eventually, after a few more minutes, the trio finally arrived at their friend's house, with Skips knocking on the door, before he and his friends waited patiently for Chibisuke to show up. Seconds later, they heard the door unlocked, as it opened up to reveal their friend in front of them.

"Hey you guys!" Chibisuke smiled as he greeted his friends. "So glad that you can come!"

"Of course we made it here," Rigby beamed at his friend with excitement, all the while trying to hide the fact that he was quite peeved.

"Thanks for inviting us," Skips said.

"No problem," Chibisuke then escorted his friends inside his house. "Come on in!"

Mordecai, Rigby and Skips entered inside the house and each of them was taken aback by the sight; The house was rather big and it had a second floor, but the living room is huge! There were three sofas, two couches and three large big chairs. There was a large table, where the candles and a few remotes sitting there. Near the couch was a plasma sized TV, with a Dish Network cable and a few other video systems.

"Whoa!" Mordecai spoke in amazement. "Your house is big!"

"Heh, thanks you guys," Chibisuke felt a bit embarrassed and flattered by Mordecai's words of praise.

"Chibisuke, are you down there?" Sena called from upstairs.

"Yes Sena. I'm down here." Chibisuke replied from downstairs.

Just then, Chibisuke and his friends heard footsteps and saw Sena coming downstairs. But… All the boys were psychologically slapped in the face by what Sena wore or rather, lack there of. She only wore her undergarments. which consisted of blue-striped panties (known as a "shimapan") and a sunflower colored bra.

"Chibisuke, what store that sell the type of lotion brand that the triple-"

Sena stopped right in her tracks upon seeing Mordecai, Rigby and Skips inside her house. After a few moments of staring at the boys, Sena smiled a bit upon seeing familiar faces.

"Yo! Sup you guys!" Sena greeted casually to them, which is unlike for most young women to greet friends in their undergarments. Most women would scream and covered themselves, all while harshly be critical towards the boys and calling them out for being perverts.

"Put some clothes on!" Rigby feverishly exclaimed, as he and his friends covered their eyes.

"How could you walk around like that?" Mordecai demanded.

"Don't you have any shame?" Skips added.

"Compare to most girls, not really," Sena replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ugh! Sena, can you _**please**_ put some clothes on! We have guests!" Chibisuke scowled his sister for her lack of modesty.

"Come on! It's very hot today! I'll sweat! ALOT! It's not healthy for a young girl like me to sweat alot!" Sena complained.

"**SENA! GET DRESSED! NOW**!" Chibisuke angrily demanded.

"Alright already! You don't have to shout," an annoyed Sena replied, as she walked back upstairs and mumbling something under her breath. Once he was certain that she was out of sight, a flustered Chibisuke turned to his friends, as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry you have to see that. Sena always does that whenever we're home."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Rigby sarcastically stated.

"Just give us a heads up next time…" Mordecai began. "I don't want another awkward moment like that ever again."

"Anyway, what can we do to have fun?" Skips casually asked, wanting to change the subject.

"We can play video games if you like," Chibisuke replied.

The words "video games" have caught the attention of the trio.

"You play video games?" Rigby asked in shock.

"Why yes I do," Chibisuke replied a prideful smile on his face.

"Awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed in excitement. "What kind of systems do you have?"

"Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo GameCube and lastly, may I present to you guys…."

Chibisuke guided his friends to the living room and sees one of the eighth generation console sitting under the plasma TV.

"...The Nintendo Wii U!"

The boys look at the Wii U, which it was black and had a Wii U Gamepad with it as well. Mordecai, Rigby and Skips were awestruck upon seeing latest Nintendo main home console.

"Dude! This...is…AWESOME!" Mordecai happily shouted.

"It's not awesome," Rigby disagreed. "It's amazing!"

"Heh, heh. Thought you might like it," Chibisuke said.

"But still, its sad to see fairly poor sales of the Wii U," Skips pointed out.

Upon hearing the harsh fact of the Nintendo Wii U, Chibisuke's mood begin to dampened a bit.

"Yeah, can't help but to agree with ya Skips."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Rigby disagreed. "It's going to make a comeback sooner or later."

"Agreed, with the new super smash brothers coming and the very anticipated Mario Kart 8 just around the corner, it will stand on its own," Chibisuke added.

"Anyway, are we going to play or what?" Rigby asked.

"Let's go!" Chibisuke shouted in happiness.

* * *

Chibisuke inserted Super Mario 3D World into the system and grabbed the Wii U pro controller, while giving each of his friend a Wii U remote. After the title screen showed Chibisuke pressed a button and picked File 1 and with that, they begin playing Super Mario 3D World.

Chibisuke played as Peach, Mordecai played as Mario, Skips played as Luigi and Rigby played as Toad. For the most part the boys were having and having a good time, with the exception of Rigby, due to his less than stellar video gaming skills; that, with the added fact Toad's strength of being the fastest character in the game but the weakness of having the WORST jump of all the characters made him lost one too many lives, much to the dismay of Skips and Mordecai as unlike previous Mario games, in Super Mario 3D World they actually share lives, rather them having their own set of lives.

But for Chibisuke and Sena (who later came in the living room to hang out with the others, albeit fully clothed), that many lost of lives had only caused the surprising amount of humor and both twins laughed at the trio's misfortune.

"Ugh! Why are you laughing at us dying so many times?!" Mordecai asked in a irritable tone.

"Cause this is funny!" Sena replied, as she was laying on the couch and laughing so hard that she accidentally snorted. Chibisuke too was laughing his head off.

"I agree with my sister. This is so funny! Mostly its funny because of Rigby."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted in anger.

"But seriously, your house is pretty awesome," Mordecai compliment.

"Yeah man. You should hold like a party or even a sleepover sometime." Rigby added, liking the idea of sleeping over in such a large house.

"Of course. I will invite you three and even Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops and Benson. Hell, maybe I'll invite Eileen, Starla, Cj and even Margaret." Chibisuke explained.

Upon hearing his crush's name, Mordecai begin to blink and slightly blush. Chibisuke took note at Mordecai's face expression and begin to ask him what's the problem.

"Mordecai? Is something wrong? You seemed a bit nervous."

Mordecai mentally jumped up and begin to get nervous but then let out a sigh.

"It's just…I'm nervous because of-"

"The school year! That's what Mordecai wanted to say!" Skips cut his friend off. Chibisuke raised an eyebrow until he nodded his head.

"I see what you mean. After all I was nervous as well," he admitted to his friends.

"You? Nervous? Get out!" Rigby had a hard time someone so level-headed would be nervous.

"It's true, Rigby. When I first arrived at the new school, I wasn't so sure what to expect, since I was comfortable with what I was use to," Chibisuke explained.

"What did you meant by that?" asked Mordecai, causing Chibisuke to hesitate for a moment, before he took a deep breath and offered his friend an answer.

"Let's just say that it was rather tough on me, that's all."

"...Alright, if you say so," Mordecai accepted Chibisuke's answer, not wanting to dwell in on much further.

"Thanks," Chibisuke smiled at Mordecai. "Anyway, I'm hungry. How about you guys?"

"I am," Rigby replied.

"Actually, I could use some food," Mordecai added.

"Not hungry, but I am a bit thirsty," Skips said.

"I'm both hungry and thirsty." Sena randomly exclaimed.

"Okay. "I'll make you guys some food then. Skips, come with me. I'll show you where the beverages are." Chibisuke then turned to his twin sister.

"Oh and Sena, go make your own food. Even though I'm the one who mostly cook, your old enough to take care of yourself."

"Oh come on! Is that how you treat your younger lovable sister?" Sena irritably asked.

"Lovable little sister?" Chibisuke laugh at Sena's words. "You're _FAR_ from being lovable. And second, you always take advantages of my generosity. Well I'm sick of it. Go make your own food. I'm your brother, not your personal butler."

Chibisuke scoffed off to the kitchen with Skips following him. Sena just let out an annoying sigh by her brother's coldness.

"Sheeh, you didn't have to be so cold," Sena muttered under her breath. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

* * *

After helping themselves with snacks, the boys and Sena spend much of the day watching TV, playing a few more video games and relaxing in the backyard, looking up in the clouds and guessing what the formation represented from their point of view. But as the five continued on with their fun, it was then that the sun was starting to set, much to their surprise.

"Whoa! Did time flew by real fast already?" asked Mordecai.

"I guess when you're just relaxing, I guess this is the end result," Chibisuke simply concluded.

"Anyway, we should go," Skips said as he gotten up off the sofa chair.

Chibisuke nodded as he escorted his friends out the door and waved his friends a farewell, as the trio head back to the entrance until they disappeared out of his sight.

"Man that was fun! I should invite more of my friends," Chibisuke said to himself.

"That's a great idea!" Sena agreed, popping out of nowhere.

"Gahh!" Chibisuke jumped from surprise, only to greet his sister with annoyance.

"Damnit! Sena, why did you that?!" Sena giggled.

"Because I love you big brother!" Sena teased as she took off her clothes and back in her undergarments, much to her brother's dismay and embarrassment.

"Ugh! Why do you always want to be in your underwear?!"

"Because one, I like to be in my underwear. Two, being nearly nude prevents me from sweating. And lastly three, I have a constant stripping problem." Sena openly admitted her twin brother.

"Like Gray Fullbuster from series Fairy Tail?" Chibisuke asked with indifference.

"Yes! Think of me as the female version of the Ice mage from Fairy Tail! But 20 percent cooler." Sena replied. Upon hearing that line, Chibisuke face palmed.

"Let me guess, Watched too much Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony, huh?"

Sena smirked upon his brother's knowledge of the new entry of My Little Pony taking the nation by storm.

"I see that your know at least have knowledge of the show."

"Of course I do. What do you take me for? Living under a damn rock? It's all over the whole nation. Hell, it even popular international!" Chibisuke replied as of matter of fact.

"Heh, I bet deep down that you're a brony," Sena smiled with a somewhat evil expression on her face. Chibisuke however, only raised his eyebrow from what his sister accused him to be.

"A brony? What is that?"

"Oh you will know soon enough." Sena replied and then walk upstairs towards her room, leaving her older twin brother dumbfounded and bewildered by Sena's behavior.

_"It makes me wonder if I'll ever understand my own twin. I know I keep on hearing stories that most twins will understand one another and this theory have been proven many times, but this has to be an very rare exception on the contrary. Life is full of unexpected things."_

With a sigh, Chibisuke made his way to his room and call it a day.

_Next time on Trials and Tribulations:_

_Margaret has a huge science test coming up. But here's the problem… Margaret hates science! But if she wants her grades to be in the good grace, she'll have to study. To do that, She will need help… LOTS of help…. _


	4. Science For Dummies

Trials and Tribulations

A Regular Show Story

By Allenfairytail

Chapter 4: Science For Dummies

"...And that conclude today's lesson everyone. Don't forget! Test is on Friday! Make sure you study! But don't overstudy!"

It was now after school now that the seventh period bell rang. Most students were making their way to the gates of Zestiria to head home while others were decided to stay behind and hang out with friends. A certain red robin however, is one of the handful of students staying behind but by no means hanging around with friends.

Margaret is currently in the library, browsing for books that would help her tackled her least favorite subject; Science. She wants to get a good percentage on her test so she can maintain her grade radio in her class.

As she strolled from shelf to shelf to find a few books, she unintentionally collided into someone.

"Oh my! I-I'm sorry," Margaret apologized, before she looked up and saw a familiar face. "Mordecai?" Mordecai flushed upon seeing his crush.

"M-Margaret! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mordecai. I'm just looking a few books that'll help me study for the upcoming science test. I gotta to learn more about all the lessons we went in chapter 3," Margaret replied as her eyes got back to the shelves.

"Oh…well, all we need is the textbook and the notes we took. That's pretty much it," Mordecai said.

Margaret nodded. "Yeah I know. But I want to learn more info about the lessons so i can remember them in the future." Mordecai can't help but smile a bit from the fact that Margaret is taking that extra road to do well in class.

"If you want, I can help you study."

"Really?!" Margaret's face lit up a bit.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm having trouble in science as well. So I thought by studying together would be a good idea. You help me out and I help you out. Heh, it'll be killing two birds with one stone," Mordecai is currently on edge from talking to Margaret and could felt the blush appearing on his face and his anxiety slowly taking form.

"Oh, thank you Mordecai." Margaret smiled brightly by Mordecai's offer.

"N-no problem," Mordecai nervously scratched the back of his head.

Mordecai sat on a chair nearby and wait as Margaret continue to browse around the library. After a few minutes of being in the library, the two birds left the library building, with Margaret grabbing the books she needed for her assignment, as well as Mordecai doing the same.

"That sure was fun, wasn't it Margaret?" Mordecai happily asked.

"Hehe. Yeah it was," then an idea came to Margaret's mind. "Why don't we head back to my place? I already asked Eileen and Chibisuke to show up and I could use an extra hand just in case."

"...Sure, that sounds good," Mordecai eventually said, despite being slightly annoyed that it won't be just him and Margaret alone.

"Great! Let's go then!" Margaret suggested.

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret made their way to her house by taking the city bus. Unlike Chibisuke, Margaret didn't lived in Majestic Falls, but lived in Seashore, an area that is mostly made up of upper-middle class. Despite not being overly impressive as Majestic Falls, it is a fairly nice place in Nausicaa to live, since it is the closest to the beach and it is where the town's shopping center, like the mall, is located with a few clothing stores and a handful of restaurants such as Sizzler, Outback Steakhouse, Ihop and Coco's to name a few.

"Whoa! You live by the beach?!" an astonished Mordecai exclaimed, as he and Margaret walked in the neighborhood..

"Yeah." Margaret replied with a smile. "Although I do envy a bit by Chibisuke and Sena's house."

Upon hearing Chibisuke and Sena's name, Mordecai became quite irked, wondering about how those two knew Margaret so much and one he hope she could answer for him.

"Uh, Margaret? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! Ask away," Margaret smiled, causing Mordecai to gulp nervously, before he sighed and began his question.

"So…how much do you know about Chibisuke and Sena?" Margaret is taken back a bit by Mordecai's question. In spite of this, Margaret decided to answer his question.

"I knew Chibisuke and Sena since I was a child."

_"I see. The twins are childhood friends of Margaret,"_ Mordecai thought as he placed his wing under his beak.

"Oh okay. Anything else about them?"

"Aside from that, nothing else," Margaret replied. "Well, except for one thing."

"Yes?" Mordecai raised his eyebrow a bit.

"Chibisuke used to be stoic as a child and prefers to be alone but he wanted to do things most children wouldn't do and be independent."

"Chibi? Stoic? No way!" Mordecai was stunned to hear this.

"Believe me when i say this, Mordecai, he was such a loner, that anyone who approached him ran with their tails between their legs whenever he growls at them," Margaret explained to him. "But despite of that, he was smarter than most children back then and even continues to be smarter compare to most teenagers for his age. He did stuff mostly adults would do such as learning how to clean the house, vacuum, cook and amongst other things." Margaret continued.

"He was that independent?" Mordecai asked.

"Very independent," Margaret replied. "But he did start coming out of his shell a bit as he got older but still retained his sense of responsibility. I guess Sena can be said to be the cause of his brother change since Chibisuke himself admitted that some of her outgoing personality might have rube some on him."

"Wow!" Mordecai surely didn't expect to hear this interesting part of Chibisuke. If what Margaret said was true, he was quite different compared to how he is now in the present. "What about Sena?"

"Sena used to be very shy but also a sweet little girl who cherished her mother and twin brother. In fact, to the point to that she had, what i heard based from research, a brother complex."

"A…brother…complex?" Mordecai was now lost by those three words.

"I'll tell you later," Margaret sighed as she know how complex and difficult it is to explain, henching the name. "But anyway, she used to be mistaken as a boy numerous times, due to have a more boyish look and lack of femininity."

"That must have been harsh for her," Mordecai guessed.

"It was not only harsh, but it was unbearable," Margaret added. "However, when she hit puberty, everything changed for her."

"How?" Mordecai asked, causing Margaret to hesitate for a moment, before coughing to clear up her throat.

"That's for another story. Besides, we're here."

Mordecai blinked and caught a glimpse of Margaret's house. It was nothing big or fancy like the houses in Majestic Falls but it is fairly modest house that is two feet, simple and matched the color of a daisy flower.

Margaret got out her house keys and opened the door, revealing the living room. Both of the teenagers enter the house where they are greeted by an older looking man, with light grey hair, yellow shirt, brown pants and loafers. But it wasn't his sudden appearance that startled Mordecai, but rather, the way he was looking at him and he began to feel uncomfortable just by being around him.

"Hey dad!" Margaret greeted the older man.

"Hey sweetie!" Margaret's father, Frank, greeted his daughter with a warm smile, before he focused his gaze at Mordecai with his stern look. "Is this boy harassing you?"

"What? No! Mordecai just happens to be a classmate of mine at school. He tag along so that we can finished our studies," Margaret explained.

"...I'll take your word for it,," Frank eventually relented, his gaze remaining focused on Mordecai. "Now I want you treat her with respect or else."

"S-Sure, whatever you say!" Mordecai nervously exclaimed.

With that, Mordecai followed Margaret up to her bedroom, still feeling her father's gazing at him like a hawk ready to pounce at it's victim at any given moment.

_'Oh man! I've just entered the lion's den!'_ Mordecai worriedly thought.

* * *

"Ugh…"

"What's wrong Eileen?"

"You know why I'm peeved Chibisuke."

"You're still mad about being pr-"

"Don't say it!"

Chibisuke could only sighed and facepalm while Eileen's face was flushed with embarrassment and anger. And for good reason; earlier at school during lunch period Chibisuke's "beloved" twin sister Sena pulled a prank that resulted of her pulling Eileen's skirt down, revealing her undergarments in front of a lot of students. Luckily, Chibisuke, Mordecai, Margaret and most importantly Rigby wasn't there to see, but a lot of boys stared at her while the girls (excluding Cj) laughed and some even insulted her, leaving her in shame for the rest of the day.

"Eileen, I'm sorry that happened to you! I swear, if I had seen Sena would pulled something like that, I-"

"It wouldn't have changed a thing. The prank still would happen anyway," Eileen cut Chibisuke off.

"But anyway, I'm going to have a long talk with her when I get home," Chibisuke let out another sigh before he decided to change the subject. "Let's just focus on our assignment for next week."

"Yes. Let's do that," Eileen agreed, wanting to change the subject as well.

"How far are we from Margaret's house?" Chibisuke asked his friend.

"We're almost there," Eileen replied.

Chibisuke let out a groan as he look out the window, as they were on the city train. As the half-kitsune human hybrid strolling his eyes scanning the passing scenery he caught a glimpse of two teenagers having fun and rocking out on the radio in their car driving and then speed away, leaving an irritable Chibisuke.

"Man, wish I can get my own driver's license. That way, I can say goodbye to public transportation."

* * *

Margaret and Mordecai were now taking a break from their study, after having to spend a good 2 hours looking into textbooks and answering questions related to their subject.

"Man, we managed to answer a lot of questions. Much more than I imagined," Margaret said.

"Yeah. I'm surprised as well," Mordecai agreed.

"Ugh! I'm getting a bit hungry!" Margaret begin to complain.

Before Margaret can begin to get food for herself and Mordecai, she heard the front door being knocked. She opened the door and saw her father Frank along with her newly arrived friends Chibisuke and Eileen.

"Chibisuke! Eileen! Glad you came by!" Margaret greeted them with enthusiasm, as she made her way downstairs.

"Sorry we were late," Eileen apologized to her friend.

"It's quite alright. There's still time left," Margaret said as Eileen and Chibisuke casually throw their backpacks on the floor. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes, I'm very hungry," Eileen replied as she licked her lips a bit.

"So am I. I could used some food," Chibisuke added, before he got an idea. "Say, how about I make all of us some food?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," Margaret said as she felt guilty of her friend making food for them as she should be the one making food for her friends since it's her house. Chibisuke shook his head.

"It's no trouble at all Margaret," Chibisuke smiled, as he made his way to the kitchen, as if he's been to this house before.

"Now Margaret, I need to go to work. I'll be back later," Frank then worked his gaze on Mordecai as if he was going to say something; once Mordecai kept his mouth shut, he turned his gaze at Chibisuke with a warm smile. "Make sure you have a good time here while I'm gone."

"We will," Chibisuke replied. Mordecai, meanwhile, was dumbstruck by Frank's sudden kindness to the only other boy in his house.

* * *

"Aw, yeah!" Chibisuke cheered in happiness. "Years of practicing made cooking a total breeze."

"Whoa!" an astonished Eileen watched Chibisuke cooking multiple food with ease.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Mordecai asked, now blown away by Chibisuke's cooking skills firsthand. Margaret couldn't help but to giggle at her friends amazement.

"See, you guys, Chibisuke knows how to cook."

Margaret begin to settle down and relaxed in the dining room, while her friends looked at Chibisuke cooking dinner for them. Originally, Margaret only wanted to get snacks, but after Chibisuke's persistence and the added fact that they might be pushing overtime of staying over, the teenagers decide that it would be wise to have dinner.

Chibisuke is currently making homemade steak chimichanga, which caught the eye from Mordecai since chimichangas happens to be one of his favorite food. The blue jay can't help but to be amazed that Chibisuke knows the food he likes, despite not knowing him personally that long. Let alone telling Chibisuke what were his favorite foods are.

"Hey Chibisuke? Can I ask you something?" Eileen suddenly asked.

"Sure Eileen," Chibisuke replied. "Ask away."

"I've been meaning to ask you this but where do you live?"

"I live in Majestic Falls," Eileen's jaw dropped upon hearing those words from him.

"You live in one of the richest area in the city?!" Chibisuke simply nodded.

"Yes I do. Why? Is there something wrong?" Eileen then took a deep breathe before offering Chibisuke an explanation.

"If you live in Majestic Falls, then how come you're not wearing expensive or flashy clothes?" Eileen's question provoked Margaret to face palm in annoyance.

"Eileen! That was uncalled for!" she scolded her friend.

"Relax Margaret. I'm not offended," Chibisuke replied before quickly turning his gaze at Eileen. "I don't like to wear expensive stuff. Besides, I wear clothes that are considered comfortable, nice looking or from the things that I like."

"Do you enjoy being rich?" Now it was Mordecai's turn to ask questions.

"Being rich has its benefits and privileges, but it does have it's own share of downsides," Chibisuke replied as he sigh from hearing that one word he always dreads.

"What downsides?" Mordecai asked. "I don't see any downsides from being rich."

"Well that's because you never met many kids who are rich," Margaret spoke before giggling. "Except for Pops."

"Right!" Mordecai corrected. "Pops is nice. I don't see how being rich is bad."

"Well for starters, people who are rich tend to snobbish, arrogant, spoiled, selfish and takes pride in their social status. And will do **anything** to keep their social status intact. And they are not afraid to improve their social status either. The higher they climb on their status, the better for them." Chibisuke explained.

Mordecai is taken back by this. If what Chibisuke say it's true, then that would mean, from his perspective, that Pops is very different compare to other privileged kids as Chibisuke describe it.

"Well, Pops don't act that way. He doesn't act spoiled or arrogant." Mordecai said. Chibisuke nodded in agreement, as he too acknowledged Pops's personality.

"Yeah. You're right. That is because he don't see his social status as the most important thing to him, unlike than most wealthy and privileged families." Chibisuke added.

"I dunno why you dread of being rich?" Mordecai asked the half kitsune hybrid. "Being rich should be awesome!"

Mordecai, Eileen and Margaret were all taken back by Chibisuke's sudden dark and somewhat fierce expression.

"Being rich is the classic tale of the golden goose. The farmer owns the goose, the goose lay the golden egg every week. Simple right?" Chibisuke suddenly asked, expected one of the teenagers answer.

"Uh.. sounds simple enough." Eileen answered. "But what does that have to do with your disdain of being rich?"

"Well, somewhere along the line, the farmer becomes greedy… and the greed grows on them… overtime it will consume farmer and all the rightness and morals that the farmer would have will be long gone and the only thing that would matter to the farmer is money. Nothing but the almighty dollar." Chibisuke sorely replied.

The three teenagers felt blood each of their veins were now running cold. While Eileen and Mordecai were confused about Chibisuke's sudden change of behavior Margaret however, wasn't and in an instant could sense her childhood friend's distress from the tone in his voice. She got up from her seat and walked towards Chibisuke and gently put her wing on his shoulder.

"Chibisuke? Are you okay…?" Chibisuke stopped on what he was doing and let a sigh before turning his head and made eye contact with Margaret.

"Yeah...I'm fine…" Chibisuke then smiled, albeitly half hearted. "Anyway, Dinner is ready. You can come and get your food Mordecai and Eileen."

"Awesome!" Eileen shouted as she ran towards the kitchen to get her steak chimichanga with Mordecai followed suit.

"Aw sweet!" As Mordecai got his plate of food, Chibisuke begin handing a plate to Margaret, who was still next to him and feeling uneasy.

"Margaret? Is everything is okay?" Chibisuke raised his eyebrow a bit. Margaret shook her head.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Margaret grabbed her plate and walked back to the while leaving Chibisuke to make his plate.

_"Chibisuke... You're hiding something from me... I'll let it slide... for now at least..."_

* * *

Margaret, Mordecai, Eileen and Chibisuke were now going over all the questions they answered. The teenagers managed to answered all the remaining questions with rather much ease thanks with the efforts of Eileen and Chibisuke, although the former was being harsh and averaging at Mordecai and Margaret's constant habit of getting some of the questions wrong that she finds "easy", much to Mordecai and Margaret's annoyance but much to the humor to Chibisuke, until the blue jay and red robin begin scowling at the half-kitsune for not doing anything to stop Eileen's criticism. From Mordecai and Margaret's perspective, Eileen's tutoring skills are nothing but a big plate of harsh discipline. A plate that neither Mordecai and Margaret would want to finish.

As the teenagers studying, a cellphone rang. Eileen groaned at the sound of the phone was making.

"Ugh! Can someone please turn off their cell phone?!" Chibisuke got annoyed by Eileen's irritability.

"Sheeh! Fine!" Chibisuke got out his cellphone, which is consisted of the new iPhone 5, to see the person who's calling him. He then let out a defeated sigh. After pressing the talk button, he held it against his ear and answer the call. "What is it Sena?"

"Ah Chibisuke!" exclaimed the familiar voice of his "beloved" twin sister. "You have to save me!"

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that. Besides I'm in the middle of a group session with Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen."

"Bu-"

"Just deal with it! Be lucky Grandma doesn't know this!"

"Grandma is nothing compare to the principal! That damn old fart is just plain strict. He has no mercy!"

"Stop complaining and just accept your punishment!"

"You're so stingy!"

"Stingy…? Ohh… _you're_ one to talk…"

As Chibisuke is on the phone, the others were quietly listening to the conversation. Eileen let out a sigh while Margaret merely shook her head.

"It's probably Sena on the other line." Margaret said.

"After hearing her loud voice on the phone it's no surprise there," Eileen replied.

Mordecai slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah…"

"Don't you dare hang up on me Chibisuke!" Sena exclaimed.

"I have studying to do. So, leave us alone," Chibisuke replied. "You can complain all you like after you serve your 2 hours of detention."

"Hey! Chibi-"

"Goodbye."

"Hey!"

Chibisuke ended the conversation with a single press of a button. "He let out a defeated sigh before stuffing his iPhone 5 back into his pocket. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "It's only Sena on the phone."

"It's alright," Margaret said.

"Now let's resume where we left off." Eileen replied.

With nods of agreement from the other teenagers, they resort back to studying.

* * *

Arms and wings were stretched up in the air as Mordecai, Chibisuke, Eileen and Mordecai are finished their studying for the night.

"Finally! We're done!" Mordecai said. "I was beginning to wonder if it's ever going to end."

"After looking at our notes, text books and homework, I think we're ready to ace that science test." Margaret said.

"You got that right." Eileen let out a yawn before letting out a burp. "Thanks for providing us dinner Chibisuke."

"Yeah! I agree! You know how to cook some awesome chimichangas!" Mordecai replied.

"Man, I need to take cooking lessons." Margaret added. "Or maybe, I can learn from you."

Chibisuke can't help but to be flattered and chuckled by his friends of praise. "It was no trouble at all."

Margaret then caught the glimpse of her clock and gasped at what time it is. "Guys! It's twenty minutes till ten!"

Chibisuke look at the clock as well and eye wided. "Oh man! It's getting late! We should all go."

Eileen, Mordecai and Chibisuke got each of their belongings and head out towards the door.

"Anyway, I'll see you later Margaret." Eileen said after opening the door.

"B-bye M-Margaret." Mordecai nervously replied.

"We'll see you tomorrow Margaret!" Chibisuke added as he waved. "Get some well earned rest."

"I will!" Margaret waved back. "Bye you guys!"

Once they were gone, Margaret locked the door and made her way back to her bedroom. She then changed into her pajamas, which is consisted of scarlet colored pants and shirt. After that, Margaret turned off the lights in her bed, hopped into bed and slowly drifted to a deep slumber.

* * *

"UGH!"

"What is it Chibisuke?"

"My sister Sena! She is very…. hard-headed and stubborn!"

"Don't forget insensitive of others!"

"That's true Eileen."

Mordecai just shooked his head as Chibisuke and Eileen pointing out Sena's character flaws. It is after school and Chibisuke, Mordecai and Eileen were hanging out at the school entrance while waiting for Margaret to meet them after taking her science test.

"Do you think Margaret is okay?" Mordecai asked. Chibisuke nodded his head.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She's a big girl Mordecai." Eileen then tucked Chibisuke's shoulder.

"Speaking of Margaret, here she comes now." Eileen waved and her friend as the red robin ran towards them. Margaret stopped in her tracks and huffed for air. Chibisuke is the first one to greet the red robin.

"Hey Margaret! How did it go?" Margaret was continue huffing for air until she stood up and made eye contact with each of the teenagers.

"I got a ninety five on my test!" Mordecai, Chibisuke and Eileen cheered at Margaret's triumph of victory.

"That's awesome Margaret!" Mordecai said.

"Congrats Margaret!" Eileen replied.

"I'll say! This calls for a celebration!" Chibisuke added. "Lets go treat ourselves at Clearman's Steak N Stein Inn!" The half-kitsune hybrid is receiving stares from his friends.

"Chibisuke, that place is very expensive!" Margaret said.

"Yeah, we can't afford to eat there!" Eileen protest.

"Yeah Dude! That place is expensive!" Mordecai added. Chibisuke only shook his head and slightly chuckled.

"Jeez guys relax. Dining is all on me." Margaret gasped.

"Chibisuke, are you sure you have enough money that we can eat there?" Margaret asked, with her voice filled with worry and concern. Her childhood friend patted her shoulder.

"Trust me… It'll be okay. I'm not that reckless, compare to my sister." Margaret couldn't help to chuckle at Chibisuke's words.

"Heh.. You're right about that… Okay, Clearman's Steak N Stein Inn it is then!" Margaret decided, with Mordecai and Eileen jumped in excitement.

"Aw yeah!" Mordecai and Eileen shouted in unison as they both high five each other.

And with that, the four teenagers begin walking towards downtown Majestic Falls, where all the high class and expensive restaurants are located, looking forward to enjoy themselves by socializing and eating some of the best food in town.

_Next time on Trials and Tribulations:_

_Its the end of the month of September and its that time of month where Zestiria is holding an event called club day, which will allow students to pick a club that'll suit their interests. While this will seems to be a normal day for the students, but little did anyone knew, something unexpected will occur and every student, staff and teacher will never know what hit them._


	5. Club Day

Trials and Tribulations

A Regular Show Story

By Allenfairytail

Chapter 5: Club Day

It was another beautiful morning in Nausicaa and like any other morning, many children and teenagers are making their way to school. Among the teenagers is a certain half kitsune hybrid riding the Majestic Falls transit train.

"Ugh! I didn't get enough sleep last night. Damnit Sena and your stupid pranks."

Chibisuke was yawning, as he is currently playing Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate on his scarlet colored 3DS. Chibisuke loved the Monster Hunter series; although the story is rather dull and almost non existent, the combat is fresh, fun and dynamic. The latest entry, Monster Hunter 4 has been released only in Japan so far, but he discovered that the game will be coming to North America and Europe next year. Chibisuke frowned upon learning this information, but was nevertheless happy and excited, despite Capcom's recent questionable performances.

After about twenty minutes, the train arrived at Majestic Falls. Since it was a block away from Zestiria High, It only took Chibisuke a few minutes to arrive at the school gates, only to find them closed. It is there he met three familiar faces.

"Yo! Chibisuke!" Chibisuke turned his head and saw Pops, Benson and Skips sitting on the stairs of the entrance to the auditorium.

"Hey guys! How are you this morning?" Benson was the first one to speak.

"Ugh! Aside from Mordecai and Rigby being annoying as usual, my morning is good so far," Hearing Mordecai and Rigby's name caught Chibisuke's attention.

"Speaking of which, where are those two idiots anyway?" Pops frowned at Chibisuke.

"Chibisuke, please don't call Mordecai and Rigby idiots. They are very nice people."

"Oh sorry Pops. Didn't know you were sensitive," Chibisuke scratched his head.

"That aside, I noticed that you bought your 3DS with you," Skips pointed out as he saw Chibisuke's handheld video game.

"Oh! Why yes I do," Chibisuke proudly replied. "I'm playing Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate."

While Benson and Pops raised their eyebrows in confusion, Skips, on the other hand, formed a smile in amusement.

"Ah,I see you prefer to play difficult games," Chibisuke smiled in agreement to Skips' words.

"Yep! While I'm open to mostly anything, games that are difficult or has that sink or swim type of mentality and tension to it is where I shine. Well, mostly." Skips chuckled a bit at his friend's honesty.

"If I would have known that fact sooner, I would have invited you to my place and play Dark Souls II."

Before Chibisuke could have his chance to speak, one of the school staff arrived at the gate and unlocked it, allowing a handful of students to enter. Chibisuke, along with Skips, Benson and Pops, decided to sit on the bench near the cafeteria. As they were talking amongst themselves, Benson remembered something that he should mentioned.

"Hey Chibisuke, have you heard? Today is club day," Chibisuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is it about?" Skips, Benson and Pops were taken aback with Chibisuke's lack of knowledge of today's event, but decided to give him an explanation.

"Well as you should know, the students can pick out clubs of their choosing," Benson explained.

"There will be a lot of options to choose from," Pops added with a smile.

"Each students can pick more than one, so long as it doesn't conflict with your schedule," Skips finished.

Chibisuke scratched his chin as he thinks about whether or not to join a club. Normally, he wouldn't be interested about such an idea due to him being a bit distant from his peers. But Aqua, his beloved grandmother would have wanted him to socialize with other teenagers his age. Just thinking about it makes Chibisuke cringe of his grandmother being here, persuading him and Chibisuke can picture himself of being cynical, rebellious and very annoyed. After much thought, he decided to give the clubs a shot when lunch time hits.

"Alright. If there's anything that I see interesting, I'll considered joining," Pops smiled brightly at Chibisuke's words.

"Ha! Good show! Jolly good show! I hope you'll find the clubs you're interested in Chibisuke," Chibisuke formed a smile upon Pops's encouragement.

"Thanks everyone," Chibisuke thanked his friends.

* * *

Due to today's event, the schedules for the students have been altered in order to allow everyone to try out the club of their choice, while at the same time giving the chance to catch up or even get a head start in upcoming lessons in their classes; according Skips, the lunch period will be extended, lasting until the last bell rings.

Chibisuke entered his second period classroom, which happens to be one of his favorite things to do: Home Economics, where, as the name implies, teaches students about the economics and management of the home and community, with topics ranging from cooking and interior designs to money management and sewing, among others. Overall, home economics offered to show students how to properly run a family environment and make the world a better place for generations to come. In Chibisuke's case, it will teach him about being self-independent, something that he wanted to be since childhood.

While Chibisuke took his seat and began strolling on the internet through his iPhone 5, he heard his name being called.

"Hey Chibisuke!"

Chibisuke turned around and saw his good friends CJ and Eileen. They happened to be in the same class with him and he does enjoy both of their company, until they begin teasing each other. Then it can become funny to downright annoying.

"Hey CJ; hey Eileen. How are you guys doing?"

"Oh, we're doing fine," CJ replied, while Eileen nodded her head in agreement.

"That's good," Chibisuke looked around the classroom, only to let out a sigh. "Speaking of which, where is Starla?"

Before either of them could answer Chibisuke's question, the three teenagers caught a glimpse of Starla running towards them, albeit sweating like mad and a bit out of breath. Chibisuke is the first one to greet the oversized woman.

"Hey Starla. Glad you managed to make it to class," Starlia formed a smile as she took her seat.

"Hey guys. Sorry about that; I had to take care of a few things."

Eileen let out a sigh, knowing her activities a bit too well.

"Were you making out with Muscle Man again?" Starla let out a gasp of shock.

"How did you know?!" Chibisuke facepalmed at Starla's naivety.

"Come on Starla, you make out with him on a _daily_ basis."

"Yeah! You even make out in public!" CJ agreed.

"Oh yeah, now that you mentioned it, Muscle Man is an excellent kisser," Starla began to fantasize her and her boyfriend kissing. "Oh how his lips were soft, juicy and smooth and his tongue of his was long and rou-"

"Starla!" Chibisuke interrupted her speech. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off, but please keep these things to yourself." Both CJ and Eileen nodded with agreement, while Starla scratched her head in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry guys. I'll do that next time."

Pretty soon, the home economics teacher arrived. His name is Frederick, who, according to many female students and even some of the female teachers, is suppose to be very handsome, having jet black hair and bright sea green eyes, as well wearing black jeans and a black colored t-shirt underneath his white collared dressed shirt.

"Morning everyone. Today, I will teach you the basic of using an oven, then I'll teach you how to make homemade muffins or cupcakes. Everyone will form into groups of 5 and each of you will work together to make either muffins or cupcakes. By the end of this period, I will examined your work and grade it."

Once he was finished, every student scattered across the classroom looking for potential partners. Since CJ, Eileen, Starla and Chibisuke were near to one another, the girls decided to partner up, with an interest of persuading Chibisuke to join with them. Chibisuke himself was less willing to join the group because of a previous incident that resulted a huge mess. Since then he's more caution of whom he'd join. But after a while, he decided to give the girls the benefit of the doubt and joined his friends.

"Looks like we have one more missing in our group," Chibisuke noted, as he joined up with the girls. After scrolling around, he found a student who was sitting in the corner, isolating from the other students. Chibisuke approached the student with a soft and gentle approach.

"Hello, I see that you're not in a group. Would you like to join us? We can use another hand." The student let out an "Eep!" sound and jumped before turning its head and Chibisuke see the student's face.

The student happened to be a young girl who appeared to be 15 years old. She had matching tangerines eyes, short length blonde hair (to the point it looked similar to a certain princess of a very popular game series). But her most standout features are her glasses and braces. The female student begin to stutter a bit.

"H-Hi and sure…I'll join you…" Chibisuke's face brighten by her response.

"Great! The name is Chibisuke," he greeted. The timid girl nervously nodded her head.

"Sumia, nice to meet you."

* * *

The whole day went by swiftly fast, but just because passes through the day quickly, it doesn't mean the whole day was a "cake walk" as Chibisuke would have hoped it were to be.

Second period went by surprisingly decent, which came a great shock to Chibisuke. They decided to make muffins as opposed to cupcakes. While CJ, Eileen and Starla did help out, Chibisuke and surprisingly Sumia do most of the baking, looking after the oven. Thanks to everyone pitching in each other's efforts, the group managed to score an A for today's assignment, much to the delight of everyone.

Fourth period however, didn't go as peacefully and smoothly as he and the others liked. Since fourth period was world history, he had to joined a "study group" to help each other for a test on chapter 5, which covered the American Revolution; Chibisuke didn't mind that, except that he had to be paired up with Muscle Man, Rigby and Hi Five Ghost. All three of them are notorious for goofing off in class and not taking their classes seriously and today proved to be no different from this fact, as Chibisuke was the only one who studied; while he did assist his friends to help them with their studies, in the end, his efforts were wasted, as they pranked each other and some of the other students, resulting them getting in trouble by the teacher and flunking on their test. Chibisuke, however, managed to get most of the questions right, earning him a solid B. While he groaned at the fact his performance on his test was slightly less than stellar, Chibisuke nonetheless found solace from the fact he did a lot better than his friends.

While fourth period went by pretty badly sixth period was however, from Chibisuke's perspective, the **WORST** period ever for him. It was P.E. so as anyone would have guessed, had to be physically active. The whole class decided to play kickball so the students formed 2 teams, with Chibisuke himself and his "diabolical" twin sister Sena serving as team captains. The whole period was intense and fun, due to Chibisuke and Sena both being competitive, as most siblings tends to be. But at the final hour of gym, Sena pulled off a move that would cause the game to win in her favor. With the score being tied, just as Chibisuke was about to pitch the ball, aiming to strike CJ out, Sena called to him and pulled down Eileen's shorts, revealing her underwear to her "beloved" big brother. This causes Chibisuke to mess up his concentration, ultimately throwing the ball straight to CJ, hitting her face point blank and this resulted one of her teammates move bases and allowing one of her teammates, Sumia, to reach home base as she was on third base for a while, earning the win for the girls, much to Chibisuke's dismay and frustration. The boys complaints of them losing to the girls only increased his animosity towards his twin sister, but losing to a girl wasn't a big deal to him; the fact of how people used cheap tactics and not playing "by the book" to win, however, irked Chibisuke to no end.

Finally, lunch had arrived for everyone; Since Chibisuke made his own lunch which is a Shidashi type bento box, he made his way to his usual lunch spot, where he met his friends Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen and his sister Sena. When he took a seat, Sena is the first one to greet his brother.

"Hey loser. How did it feel to lose so embarrassingly bad?" Eileen and Margaret glared at Sena, with the former blushing madly.

"Sena! You won only by cheating!" Margaret shouted.

Sena smirked. "There was never a rule that pulling down one's shorts is illegal."

"What you did was sexual harassment!" Margaret added scowling at Sena.

"Be lucky that I showed mercy Margaret. I would have pulled her underwear down. Then that would be quite ruthless," Sena evilly and sadistic replied.

"Don't you dare Sena!" Eileen angrily yelled.

Chibisuke could only sighed as he, Skips, Mordecai, Margaret and Rigby watch his sister and Eileen duking it out with each other. Margaret decided to struck up a conversation with Chibisuke instead of watching her friends in a heated argument and wait for them to cool off cause she know that not going to happen anytime soon.

"I can't believe she did that to Eileen. That must of been harsh," Chibisuke nodded in agreement.

"Yep! Just so her team can win a simple kickball game," Mordecai was still in the dark of what happened.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he curiously asked.

Rigby made no time explaining what happened at P.E., how Chibisuke was going to get his team a victory, how Sena pulled a very dirty tactic and said tactic worked in her favor, resulting in her team's victory. Once Rigby was done with his story, Mordecai looked at Sena, understandably shocked by her action.

"You really do want to win at all cost, do you?"

"What can I say? I don't regret one bit," Sena casually answered.

"Say, why don't we focus on looking for a club to sign up?" Skips asked, decided to change the subject.

"Skips' right, we need to find a club that we can sign up or it'll be part of our permanent record," Eileen agreed.

"Wait a minute, how is joining a club going to affect our grades?" asked Chibisuke, prompting Margaret to speak up.

"You mean you don't know? It's mandatory for the school. If you don't sign up, you'll get an automatic F," Chibisuke was stunned to hear this.

"Seriously?! I'll get one bad grade for not signing up?! What kind of rule is that?!"

"It is what it is," Eileen replied. "Besides, I'm sure you'll find a club to sign up in no time."

"I suppose so," Chibisuke said, despite his reservation.

"Then we're not going to find one if we're talking right here," Skips spoke. "Let's finished our meals and head to the gym right away."

With that, everyone resumed eating their meals at their table, all the while thinking of what club they should check out.

* * *

After everyone was finished with their meals, Chibisuke and the gang headed to the gym, intending to sign up for one club, lest they get a failing grade. Upon arrival, the gym was, unsurprisingly, fully packed, with almost every student filling up the capacity, no doubt checking out one club after another to join in.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! This will take forever!" Rigby complained out loud.

Chibisuke however, turned cold as he saw a club that was very unexpected to exist. "Are you serious?!"

The gang turned and looked at the club Chibisuke was looking and they too were taken back with shock. It was a fanclub that dedicated, to Chibisuke himself. It was run by the actual fanclub committee. There was t shirts, coffee mugs, bracelets, pens, everything you can imagine. With all the stuff they own, it was more of a small shop than a club booth.

Chibisuke could hear a lot of snickers and laughter coming from the students passing by. With no time to waste, Chibisuke marched to the fan club, with a desire to have his questions hopefully answered.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is this!?"

The girls immediately squealed in excitement upon seeing the person whom they are dedicated to.

"Chibisuke-san! I'm glad you can make it here! We're giving out stuff so everyone will know how cool and handsome you are!" Chibisuke blushed upon hearing the compliments.

"Handsome?! R-really?! I have to put a stop this!" Chibisuke thought. "Listen, you got to stop this. it's embarrassing! Also, how in the world did you get permission for this fanclub!?"

"That's a secret Chibisuke-kun!" One of the girls replied. "Anyway, coming soon we'll be making underwear with you face on it!"

Upon hearing that, Chibisuke finally lost it and speed away from the fanclub booth, his face red with embarrassment, with his friends following him, while the girls waving at their god.

"Bye Chibisuke-kun!" Rigby couldn't help but to snickered from this.

"Wow! Way to get notice, Chibisuke!" Rigby remarked, prompting an already irate Chibisuke, along with Mordecai, to punch him in both shoulders. "OW! What was that for?!"

"You deserve it," Chibisuke coldly replied.

"Yeah dude! Not cool!" Mordecai added.

"Stop taking!"

* * *

After that embarrassing ordeal, the gang explored the large gym for potential clubs to join. There were some pretty decent clubs like jazz club, baseball club, band club and hell even a swimming and cooking club. Chibisuke was interesting in the latter but the former can be rather fun since he loves to swim. So he decided to check them two out, with his friends following him, heading towards the cooking club first and upon reaching the booth, Chibisuke and Eileen sees a familiar face.

"F-Fredrick?" The home economics teacher turn around and saw the gang and smiled upon seeing two familiar faces.

"Hey there Chibisuke and Eileen! Fancy you meeting you two here. I see your interesting to join the cooking club yes?"

"I'm interested. Sign me up!" Chibisuke answered with enthusiasm.

"Me too. I'll join as well," Eileen replied. Frederick smiled upon receiving two more disciples.

"Great! Cooking club is on Monday and Wednesdays and we all meet at the home economics room. And it starts at 3:30."

"I'm free on those days, so cool," Eileen explained, with Chibisuke nodded his head in confirmation of he too is free.

"Perfect! You two will like cooking!" Frederick said with excitement and humor. As Chibisuke and Eileen were signing up, Margaret walked towards Frederick, with a few questions in mind.

"Um, excused me, but can you teach students who don't have home economics class right?" Frederick nodded.

"Of course. Cooking club is open to everyone," Frederick replied with a smile. Margaret's face brighten by Frederick answer.

"Then if thats the case, I like to join as well," Margaret said.

"Perfect!" Frederick handed the red robin the sign in sheet.

"Wow. Never thought you were into cooking Margaret," Chibisuke teased, promoting the red robin to playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know me! I've been into cooking I was a kid!"

"Only because you suck at it and needed my help," Chibisuke replied as he smirked. Margaret frowned in response.

"Come on, my cooking wasn't that bad." Chibisuke let out a laugh.

"Well your cooking, though bad, is at **least** edible compare to my twin sister's culinary skills," Chibisuke then got slap upside the head from a certain twin sister.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sena pouted.

"You know exactly what I mean. Your cooking is like cyanide poisoning!"

Pretty soon the twins begin to argue once more causing Margaret to intervene trying to cool the tensions between the two. While this was happening Mordecai walked up to Frederick, with the intentions to join the cooking club as well.

"Sir, I would like to join as well." Frederick smiled at this, while Eileen Rigby and Skips were a bit shocked.

"Perfect! Here you go," Frederick gave the blue jay the sign in sheet. "Man it seems were getting a lot members this year."

"Pfft. We all know that your only sign up because you want to be close to Margaret," Rigby said, provoking Mordecai to punch him on his shoulder. "OW!"

"Shut up Rigby."

"What?! It's true!"

"Whatever," Mordecai ignored him, leaving Rigby groaned in annoyance.

* * *

"Whoo! Finally! We pick all our clubs!" The blue jay sighed in relief as he took a seat, drinking his newly bought Coke A Cola.

"I'll say; looking for the proper club took forever but I'm happy that we picked our clubs and be done with it," Skips replied.

"I agree. Let's just sit back and relax for the rest of the day," Eileen added. Chibisuke nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan Eileen."

"Well well well look what we have here gang. It's the transgender freak!"

Chibisuke only let out a sigh as he reckoned the familiar voice; It was no other than Andrew's voice, the leader of The Wickets. Speaking of them, the gang saw The Wickets approaching their table.

"Ugh! What do you guys want?" Rigby asked in a irritable tone, trying to portray himself as a tough guy. However, his tough facade quickly crumbled down to the ground upon receiving Fang's cold glare.

"You know what we're here for," Fang harshly replied. "Lunch money! Chop chop!" Mordecai was taken back from then demanding lunch money from this late school hour.

"What?! Lunch is already over from an hour ago!" Andrew glared at the blue jay.

"Talking back to me huh?" Andrew cracked his knuckles, promoting the gang to step back in caution and fear. "Since you guys won't surrender your money to us then you broke one of scared rules. And for that, you must all pay."

Most of the gang were now filled with dread and downright fear. Chibisuke and Sena however, were not fearful of them let alone intimidated.

"Here we go. Look why don't you just back the hell off and leave us alone," Chibisuke shouted in anger. "Geez, why are you guys are so stubborn?!"

"That same can be said about you Chibisuke. So you're no different." Sena casually said.

Chibisuke turn around and glared at his twin sister. "Are you freaking kidding me?! You taking The Wickets side?!"

"Hey I'm not taking sides. I'm just making similarities between you and The Wickets."

"Don't you **dare** compare me to them!" Chibisuke barked.

Once again it didn't took long to for the twins to argue again, ignoring the situation that they were in, leaving both groups watching them in engaging in a heated conflict completely dumbfounded.

"Wow… they fight this much...?" Eileen asked. Margaret just sigh as she nodded her head.

"You have no idea how much they fight in one day. More so when we were kids."

"Wow… for once...I kinda feel sorry for Chibisuke." Andrew mumbled under his breath, overhearing Margaret's words as he, Fang and Leo watching the twins. Octavian however didn't have the patience to watch and wanted their lunch money. And he want it now.

"Hey! We're not here to watch you idiots fight!"

"Shut the hell up a*%&amp;^$#!" Chibisuke and Sena cursed.

"What did you say?!" Octavian's eyes were twitching in rage. The twins only smirked by this.

"Did we stutter?" Chibisuke asked in a gruff and intimidating manner.

"Or do you need something calling a hearing aid." Sena harshly added, insulting Octavian.

This was the last straw. Octavian exploded into a psychotic rage and changed towards Chibisuke, only to be stopped and being restrained by Leo. While this was happening, Andrew and Fang glared at Chibisuke and Sena definitely seething vengeance.

"You are so going to get it!" Fang growled with the boys joining her.

Chibisuke only smiled widely and cracked his neck upon the knowledge of getting into a physical confrontation. "Hmm...I wouldn't have it any other way. Sena? You want in on this?"

Sena nodded as she stood by her twin brother's side. "Count me in. I want to knock some sense into that plum hair freak."

But before either Chibisuke, Sena and The Wickets engaged in their fight, they hear a loud noise from outside, resulting in both groups to look up in the sky, along most of the students, teachers and staffs alike. There was a helicopter floating on top of the school and before long, Chibisuke saw several grown men and women walking in line formation in what appears to be guards. Soon, two figures came down from the helicopter by sliding down on a rope. One of the figured landed on Chibisuke like a cushion. Who the figures were shocked everyone.

They were two young girls, with one of them standing proudly and filling the air with indifference and grace, with the other stood there with anxiety and bashfulness. The first girl is a beautiful anthropomorphic nekomata with a mature yet attractive face with with six whiskers, three on each side, cat ears, claws as her nails, azure colored fur, a small cat nose, tiffany blue eyes and has long flowing shoulder length timberwolf colored hair. She is wearing a blue dress that is covered with all sorts of royal gems and jewelry that covered her body except her lower legs, with a tail that splitted into two small one at the end of her tail sticking out under her dress and is barefooted.

The other girl is an anthropomorphic common fox that has, like the nekomata, shoulder length hair but it was reddish brown. She had very light brown fur, dark emerald green eyes, fox ears and a long bushy tail. There were several things that was unique that made her stood out. While she had five fingers, she only had three toes from her "paws" and her fur is surprisingly bleached white in the middle of her body that covered her lower face all the way to her stomach and has the same bleached white colored inside her ears and the end of her bushy tail. She is wearing a cute but plain yellow sun dress that cover her chest and her upper legs. Like the nekomata, she too is barefooted.

While everyone were taken back by their flashy entrance, Margaret's face light in shock before being quickly replaced with happiness.

"OMG! Thelma! Alyssa! Is that you guys?!"

Both the anthropomorphic nekomata and fox smiled and ran up to the red robin and the three girls embraced in a group hug.

"Margaret! Darling! So good to see you!

"You too Thelma! Alyssa, you are looking fantastic!"

"S-stop Margaret! You know how bad I get flustered whenever I receive compliments from others!"

"Ha! Right I'm sorry Alyssa."

"Ahem!"

The girls stopped what they were doing and saw Chibisuke with an irritable look on his face, while having a large shoe print on the right side of his face. Thelma smiled and embraced him in a hug.

"Chibisuke, my number one servant! How are ya, darling?"

Chibisuke only stood there, his anger slowly building up, as Alyssa face palmed, already sensing that he's not pleased at Thelma using him as a cushion; Chibisuke's facial expression and not returning Thelma's hug was enough for Alyssa to see that something bad is about to happen.

"Uh Thelma, I think Chibisuke is mad at you," Thelma then glared at Alyssa.

"Chibisuke? Mad at me?! Preposterous!"

"Actually, Alyssa is not far from the truth," Chibisuke added. Thelma is taken back, shocked from what she heard from the half-kitsune hybrid.

"I can't believe you would agree to Alyssa!"

"Can't we talk about of how you used me as a landing pad?!" Chibisuke asked, clearly not in the greatest mood.

"You're my servant! It's your job to make sure I don't get hurt!"

The students, staffs, teachers and the guards just look at Chibisuke and Thelma arguing with each other clearly taken back with the exception of Sena and Alyssa, with the former laughing her tail off and the latter letting out a defeated sigh while shaking her head.

_"Well...ain't that one way to have a reunion."_

* * *

"Oh my! I can't believe I'm meeting the princesses of the Netherlands and Norway! It is an honor to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, Principal Abraham Shakespeare."

Chibisuke only let out a sigh as he, Thelma and Alyssa were now in the principal office talking to the principal, who is a grown man who is named as Abraham Shakespeare and is completely human possessing olive skin, silver eyes and spiky albino hair. He wore a gray striped button down collar shirt, a white t-shirt underneath, black khakis and blacks and white loafers.

"I'm sorry about our so called _flashy_ entrance. Hope you're not mad at us," Alyssa apologized, her tone filled with bashfulness and concern. Abraham Shakespeare nodded his head.

"Don't worry about Your Majesty. So, how did you find this school, let alone this city?" Thelma formed a confident smile in response.

"We managed to find this city due to talking to Chibisuke through our iPhones," Abraham Shakespeare's jaw dropped, before facing Chibisuke.

"You are friends with the princesses of Netherlands and Norway?!"

"Childhood friends, Abraham Shakespeare," Chibisuke corrected before letting out a sigh. "It's a **long** story."

"Okay, fair enough," Abraham Shakespeare scratched his chin. "So, what brings you two here in Zestiria High?"

"We wanted to attended this school," Thelma replied.

"...You want to attend Zestiria?!" Abraham Shakespeare shouted. Alyssa nodded her head shyly, confirming Thelma's answer.

"Y-Yes. Will it be a problem sir?"

"N-No, no! I would be honored for the princesses of Netherlands and Norway to attend!" Abraham Shakespeare replied, his voice filled with excitement.

Thelma and Alyssa squealed in excitement, while Chibisuke facepalmed before letting out a defeated sigh.

_"Great, as if things couldn't get any worse for me."_

* * *

"Whoa! Hold up a second. You two are princesses of Netherlands and Norway respectively?!" Mordecai asked.

"Yep!" Thelma replied. "I'm a member of the royal family of Norway while Alyssa is a member of the royal family of Netherlands."

"Whoa!" Many students were at the front of the school gates as school was now over. While most of the students were asking questions and gawing over the princesses, Chibisuke, however, is standing on the sidewalk, clearly in a bitter mood after what happened to him all day, but at least he found solace that the day is finally over and he can go home and rest for rest of the day until…

"Sorry everyone! We would love to stay here and answer, but we got more important things to do right now," Thelma informed the students, much to their disappointment, as she and Alyssa turned their attentions somewhere else.

"Chibisuke! Yoohoo!" We're ready to go darling!" Thelma called him out.

"My name is Chibisuke and don't call me darling!" Chibisuke walked towards the bus stop.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Thelma demanded.

"To the bus stop!" Chibisuke replied "Where else?!"

"We have a limo!" Alyssa shouted.

Chibisuke sighed as he followed Thelma, Sena and Alyssa to their limo and all four of them entered inside. The students waved as the limo drive away to the city.

"Ugh!" Chibisuke cursed.

"Are you still mad at me, Chibisuke?" Thelma asked.

"Naw, I'm over it," Chibisuke sarcastically replied.

Chibisuke and Thelma glared at each other, while Sena was drinking sparkling cider that Thelma's maids happened to provide, leaving Alyssa sitting a corner, analyzing her friends.

_"I hope things will cool down and get better in the days that come."_

_Next time on Trials and Tribulations:_

_Aqua decided to have the day off to spend some time with her grandchildren at the mall. But unbeknownst to her, she will meet a familiar face that will spark interests of her past from her grandchildren._


	6. Aqua's Day Off

Trials and Tribulations

A Regular Show Story

By Allenfairytail

Chapter 6: Aqua's Day Off

It is another beautiful weekend morning in Nausicaa. Or at least, it would have been a beautiful morning, had it not been raining, with a mixture of strong wings to boot, prompting most of Nausicaa's residents to stay home and relax. But a certain half-kitsune hybrid have other plans in mind.

"Chibisuke."

Chibisuke only grumbled response, remaining where he slept on his bed.

"Chibisuke."

Once again, Chibisuke responded with grumbles and at this point, the voice was starting to lose patience with him.

"Chibisuke!" Chibisuke jolted out of his bed, now wide awake and alarmed, before he furiously turned to the direction of the voice.

"...What?" his eyes widened upon seeing a familiar face.

"Morning there, handsome."

"Thelma! Why are you in my room?!" The nekomata coldy frowned at Chibisuke.

"How dare you, Chibisuke! Is that how you greet someone early in the morning?!"

"Didn't your relatives ever teach you manners?" Chibisuke countered Thelma's accusation.

"Yes, but it's fine to sleep with someone who you care very much. Since i care about you Num-Nums, I'm not breaking any rules whatsoever," she claimed otherwise.

Chibisuke groan at the nickname Thelma gave him. It stuck with him since childhood and it was annoying then and it is annoying now. Chibisuke let out a yawn before stretching his arms and removing the covers. Upon doing the latter, however, he saw Thelma in her pajamas, which was a royal blue nightdress, decorated with small but expensive jewels, while her hair was tied in a ponytail to preserve her hair from being messy and shaggy.

"Now that we're up and awake, Alyssa, Sena, the triplets and your grandmother are downstairs waiting for us to join breakfast," Thelma calmly said. Chibisuke nodded his head, deciding not to argue with her for the moment.

"Alright, let me get dress real quick and I'll be down there."

"Alright, try not to keep your family and guest waiting, Num-Nums," Thelma then exit the bedroom, leaving behind a peeved Chibisuke.

'_She needs to stop calling me Num-Nums.'_

* * *

After getting himself dressed up, Chibisuke headed downstairs to join with his family and friends. Since today was raining outside, he wore his "comfort clothes": a pair of black jean shorts, light navy blue t shirt and black socks.

He finally reached the kitchen where he was greeted by all too familiar faces.

"Onii-chan!"

"G-good morning b-big brother."

"Morning onii-san! Your plate is sitting next to grandma's."

Chibisuke smiled, as he was greeted by Mimi, Roxanne and Penelope, three triplets who also happened to be the youngest in the family.

Penelope waved her hand shyly, too bashful to greet her brother in person; she was also the youngest of the triplets. She had camel brown hair that is tied with two very long wavy pigtails, with sepia reddish brown eyes, chocolate brown fur and nine tails that matched her chocolate brown fur with a wheat brown color on each end of said tails. She also possessed typical fox traits such as claws, fox ears, paws and canine teeth. Finally, she wore a pajama that was a simple but cute yellow colored nightdress.

Roxanne gave her brother a wide grin upon seeing him, regarded as the middle child of the triplets. She had fawn light yellowish tan brown hair that is tied in a long ponytail, fallow pale brown fur and shared the same sepia reddish brown eyes as Penelope. She also had nine tails that matched her fallow brown fur, with a russet dark brown color on each end of said tails. Similar to Penelope, Roxanne too possessed claws, fox ears, paws and canine teeth and was wearing her pajama, consisted of a simple white t-shirt and blue pajamas pants.

Finally, there was Mimi, fixing breaking alongside her grandmother Aqua, as well as being the oldest of the triplets. She had long chamoisee brown hair that she let it flow and unlike her younger sisters, let it all down. She had lion brown color fur, possessed the same exact sepia reddish brown eyes as her sisters and had claws, fox ears, paws and canine teeth like them. In addition to this, she had nine tails that matched her lion brown fur with a earth yellow brilliant tan brown color on each end of said tails. Unlike her sisters, Mimi dressed in her usual outfits for the day: a simple plain white dress.

Along with his sisters were his grandmother Aqua, dressed in her comfortable bathroom robe, Sena, in her bra and panties, acting carefree as usual and his friends Alyssa and Thelma, the former wearing a simple medium length pleated blue and black skirt and a peach t-shirt. Chibisuke took his seat and begin cutting up his pancakes, before Aqua came up to her only grandson and pecked him on his left cheek.

"Morning sweetie. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Aqua," Chibisuke replied in a calm tone, as he began eating his pancakes.

"Chibisuke, you are always welcome to call me grandma. You don't have to call me by my name," Aqua said, as she looked at him with concern.

"I know Aqua," Chibisuke insisted, as he resuming eating.

"Obaa-san, your food is ready," Mimi spoke, before calling Aqua to get her plate.

"Thanks Mimi. Same goes for you as well and you too can call me grandma," Aqua smiled at her granddaughter. Mimi, however, shrugged it off.

"Obaa-san, I like calling you as such," Mimi replied sternly.

Aqua could only sigh by Mimi's indifference, as she watched her granddaughter sat down, put on her glasses and begin eating. At the same time this was happening, Sena begin to speak up.

"Granny, are you going to be at work again?" Aqua nodded her head and smiles.

"Actually, my staff considered that I should get the day off today and after much thought, I decided to take it. This will give me the chance to spend time with all of you."

"Yay!" Roxanne cheered with happiness. Aqua let out a soft giggle before turning to her guests.

"And how are things back at your home country?"

"Very splendid! My family are doing well and treating me great," Thelma replied.

"Thats good to hear," Aqua then made eye contact to Alyssa and smiled. "How about you Alyssa?"

Alyssa immediately stop eating, nearly choking her food in the process, regaining her composure at the last minute, before speaking.

"My family is treating me good. They supported me in every way and they do look out for me."

"Well that's lovely." Aqua smiled upon hearing Alyssa's words, before she had an idea. "Since I'm free for today, how about I take you all to the mall?"

Sena smiled at the thought of Aqua accompanying her to the mall along with Roxanne and Penelope. Mimi, though let out an alerting sigh, as she had made her own plans for today before this announcement, while Alyssa and Thelma were thrilled, as both wanted to buy some new clothes. Chibisuke, on the other hand however, let out a small chuckle as he felt very happy at the thought of spending family time together. Well, _almost_ family time together.

Then suddenly, Chibisuke's phone rang. He grabbed his iPhone 5 to see who was calling him. He then raised his eyebrow in curiosity, as he pressed the talk button and held it against his ear and answer the call.

"Hey Rigby, What's up with you this raining morning?"

"Yo, Chibisuke! Are you bust today?"

"Actually yeah. My family and I going somewhere today."

"What?! Ugh! What happened to hanging out at Mordecai's house?!"

"Hold it right there Rigby. You never told me that!" Just then, he could hear a familiar voice of the other end of the phone.

"Dude! I knew you forgot tell him!"

"Stop talking!" Chibisuke couldn't help but arched an eyebrow.

"Is that Mordecai in the background?"

"Yeah it is. Don't mind him Chibisuke. He's just daydreaming about Margaret." Rigby claimed, before Chibisuke heard what appeared to be Rigby getting punched. "Ow!"

"Shut up Rigby!"

Chibisuke only sighed as he overhear Mordecai and Rigby arguing. While this was happening, Aqua begin to speak to her grandson.

"Chibi? Sweetie? Is everything okay?" Chibisuke shook his head.

"Yeah Aqua. It's only Rigby on the phone." Sena's eyes lit up from hearing Rigby's name.

"Rigby, huh? I wonder how that adorable little raccoon is holding up."

"Sena please. Don't _even_ go there." Chibisuke growled at his twin sister's flirty attitude. "I don't want to hear that cold flirty tongue of yours."

"Hey, my personal life is none of your concern," Sena rebuffed her brother.

"What _personal_ life? 'Cause I don't see you having one anytime soon," Chibisuke said otherwise.

Sena glared at her brother before finally let out a defeated sigh, deciding to drop the argument for now at least. Chibisuke then got back on his iPhone.

"Hey Rigby. Anyway, I can't hang out with you today. Maybe some other time?" After some minutes of hesitation, Rigby could only sigh and respect his friend's wish.

"Okay, I understand. Well, I'll see you later Chibisuke."

"See ya Rigby. Again, sorry about today."

"Bye."

Chibisuke ended the phone call with a press of a button and resumed eating. While he was eating, Chibisuke watched the rain hitting the windows, pouring down outside and covering Majestic Falls, if not the whole city of Nausicaa. Chibisuke stared out the window and slowly, he was drifting off in his thoughts, not realizing what his first memory was going to be.

* * *

"_Hello you two. My name is Aqua, but you can call me grandma."_ She introduced herself to two frightened kids.

"_G-g-g-grandma, My name is Sena,"_ a young female kitsune introduced herself.

"_Oh? So you're Sena?" _Aqua smiled and hugged a seven year old Sena. "_You look so beautiful."_

Tears rolled down Sena's face and sobbed onto Aqua's chest, as her grandmother comforted her granddaughter as much as she could. It was then that Aqua remembered something.

"_Sena, where's your brother Chibisuke?" _Sena pointed to another bed right next to her, where Aqua saw Chibisuke, staring at the ceiling, with a cold and uninterested look on life.

"_Chibisuke? My name is Aqua, dear. But you can call me grandma if you like." _Aqua tried to embraced him, but Chibisuke threw a cup of a cold water at her direction.

"_Get away from me! I don't care what happens to me! I wish I was dead!"_

Sena gasped at her twin brother's attitude, even though she understood why he was so bitter and cynical.

"_Chibisuke! Why did you do that to grandma?!"_ Chibisuke however, didn't responded back to his twin sister and got off of his bed, exiting the room.

"_Hey, where are you going?!" _Sena asked, in a shock and anger tone. "_Apologize to grandma now!"_

"_I'm going to see mom! Leave me alone!"_

Chibisuke walked away, leaving a crying Sena and a very sad Aqua behind.

* * *

Chibisuke gasped upon snapping out of his trace. A few tears rolled down his face as he remember that dreadful memory and a ton of emotions filled his mind, despite his best to suppressing them, something that Aqua noticed right away.

"Chibisuke, is everything okay?" she asked. Chibisuke quickly left the table and retreated to the hallways. Her parental instincts came in and followed her grandson, where she see Chibisuke standing in a corner, tears filling his eyes, but he was more frustrated than sad.

"Chibisuke…" Aqua began, staring at her only grandson.

"Aqua...I had a flashback. It was you meeting me and Sena for the first time," Chibisuke admitted.

Aqua nodded her head as she too remembered this memory as well and embraced him in a hug, wanting to comfort her only grandson.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Chibisuke slowly embraced his grandmother.

"I'm sorry for acting cold, bitter and mean to you even though you were trying to comfort and reach out to me emotionally and I just shunned you away. I'm so sorry."

Chibisuke broke down, crying on his grandmother's chest. Aqua comforted him and she too let out a few tears as well.

"Its okay Chibisuke, don't cry. You and Sena been through so much, more than most children could handle. You were hurt beyond an unimaginable scale. I love you Chibisuke. You just like your mom sweetie."

Chibisuke formed a smile, sad but suring smile and embrace his grandmother again. "Thank you Aqua."

"It's no trouble sweetie. Now, let's go back and join the others."

Nodding his head, Chibisuke followed her grandmother to head back to the dining table.

'_Why did I have to cry and break down?'_ Chibisuke thought, before letting out a sigh.

* * *

Seashore Towne Center was the shopping center for the citizens of Nausicaa goes to, where all the restaurants and retailers resides and despite the mostly empty space due to the somewhat unbearable weather, a fair amount of customers popped up in the place, albeit a bit slowly. But for four certain teenagers, they decided to make the most of the day by hanging out with each other.

"Aww man! I accidently stained my shirt!" A certain humanoid cloud complained.

"Here's a napkin, CJ." A certain blue jay said.

"Thanks Mordecai," Just then, a groan can be heard from a certain brown raccoon.

"Ugh! It would have been awesome if Chibisuke was here with us!"

"Rigby! Chibisuke was busy. Besides it is your fault for not asking him in the first place," Mordecai reminded his friend.

"Dude! I forgot, okay?!" Then a certain mole patted his shoulder in efforts to try to ease Rigby's anger a bit.

"Rigby, it couldn't be helped. He was busy. Maybe next time." Rigby couldn't help but to sigh a bit after much reluctance.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Eileen."

Eileen smiled at her friend and crush for understanding the situation. Mordecai, Rigby, CJ and Eileen were now hanging inside the mall despite the heavy rain. They have been at the mall since early in the afternoon. Because they had rather limited funds, they couldn't buy anything expensive, not that they want anything fancy, but it would nice to have more money to have that option available, whether it'll be now or later.

The gang were currently sitting at Cinnabon, an American baked good store very famous for their very large and hot cinnamon rolls. As the teengers were enjoying eating their cinnamon rolls, CJ thought of something.

"Hey, is it true that Chibisuke lives at Majestic Falls?"

"Oh yeah, he does live there." Rigby replied. "And his house is gigantic!"

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating?" CJ questioned her friend, as she arched an eyebrow. Mordecai, however, decided to enter his input of the conversation.

"Nope, I was there with Rigby and Skips. Chibisuke lives in a huge mansion."

"Whoa!" Both CJ and Eileen shouted in amazement. Chibisuke being rich was one thing, but what was more shockingly is that his decision to befriends people like them and hang out with with them rather than hang out with other rich kids, let alone acting like a snob or being outright arrogant. CJ and Eileen were now interested to know more about Chibisuke, as they felt that there was more to him than he was letting on.

As they were finishing their cinnamon rolls, Eileen squinted her eyes as something caught her attention and is shocked upon what she saw.

"Guys! I think I see Sena and Chibisuke!" she called out and pointed her finger at their direction.

"What?!" Rigby and Mordecai got off their seat and looked down, as they were on the second floor. Both the boys eyes, along with CJ's, widened in surprise.

"Holy crap! Eileen's right! It is Chibisuke and Sena!"

The four teenagers quickly toss their trash in the trash and ran to meet up Chibisuke and Sena. Eileen, CJ and Mordecai took the elevator, while Rigby took the escalator; however, when the escalator wasn't working due to maintenance, Rigby glimpse at the black rail and Rigby got an idea.

"Hmph. Hmph."

Rigby jumped on the black rail, sliding down at fast speeds. As he was close to the ground, he prepared himself to land. Unfortunately, he didn't foreseen the group of kids standing in front of him, blocking him in the process.

"NO!" a dismayed Rigby shouted. But it was too late, as a "CRASH!" sound echoed all over the mall.

* * *

Rigby groaned at the impact. But as he sulk in pain, he heard a familiar voice.

"Rigby, what are you doing?"

Rigby slowly opened his eyes and he meets Chibisuke, along with Sena, Aqua and the triplets Penelope, Mimi and Roxanne.

"Um...hey Chibisuke! Hey Sena! Heh, fancy you meeting you guys here." Chibisuke arched an eyebrow.

"Same to you as well, but you might want to get off of that little kid."

"Huh?" Rigby rubbed his head and instantly noticed that he was sitting on top of a ten year old girl. He noticed this immediately and quickly got off of her.

"I'm sorry about that! I swear, it wasn't on purpose!" RIgby feverishly apologized.

"Relax Rigby. She doesn't look that hurt; But one thing that does caught me by surprise is how her condition she is."

"What are you talking ab-whoa!" Rigby was taken back by the little girls condition; The girl was covered in dirt, bruises, scratches and blood. The girl's hair, which is platinum blonde, is very messy and stained in blood. Her cute white dress is shredded and it too was stained with blood. She was barefooted and her feet is in very bad condition being covered in a lot of dark marks and bruises, as if she been running for a long time with little to no break.

"Are you alright?" asked Rigby, as he and his friends helped her up on her feet. The girl did respond in a form of a moan. Aqua put her hand on the girl's forehead as is alarmed by the temperature.

"Oh my, this girl is burning up with a fever." Aqua then grabbed the girl out of CJ's arms and then faced at the the group of kids that was standing afar from Aqua. She was taken back by the kids' condition; there were three more kids and all them were girls, stained with dirt and filth. Some of them were so dirty that it gave off an awful stench that made Aqua think that the girls haven't took a bath in weeks, even months. Parental instincts instantly taking over, as she turned to her grandkids.

"I'm sorry kids. I'm gonna call one of the maids and caretakers to take these children to the orphanage." Chibisuke nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll take care of things from here." But then Aqua shook her head.

"That won't be necessary sweetie. I won't leave you guys here. After the staffs arrives and take care of these kids, I'll join you," Aqua said.

With that, Aqua lead the the group of kids to a nearby table buying them food and making sure that the girls are well taken care of, at the same time hearing out the girl's reasons. The triplets were with their grandmother and the other kids, leave the teenagers to talk among themselves.

"Whoa! Seeing those kids in that condition is mind boggling," Mordecai said in a shocking but sad tone.

"No kidding. I know I have my ups and downs with my parents, but I love them with all my heart," CJ added, as she too was shocked by the thought of any parent would let their kid being in such condition.

"Well...there are people who don't take care of their own flesh and blood," Thelma bluntly said in a matter-of-fact tone, causing all the teenagers to stare at her.

"Dude! Don't you think that's a bit harsh?!" Rigby asked in a bitter tone. Thelma was taken back by the way Rigby addressed to her.

"How dare you call me dude! I'm a lady and the member of the royal family!"

"Yeah, don't forget being a pain in the ass," Sena added, smirking the entire time.

"Shut up Sena before I do something very drastic!" Thelma threatened. Sena just laugh at her.

"What in god's name are you gonna do?! Probably just slap me."

Thelma, in a fit of anger, tackled the kitsune diva wrestling her. Sena fought back and begin messing up Thelma's hair. Mordecai, CJ and Eileen were blown away in shock by the girls fighting while Chibisuke and Alyssa both just shooked their heads in annoyance. Rigby however, cheered them on.

"Yeah! Sena, show Thelma who's boss!" Eileen punch Rigby in his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Rigby, don't just stand there, we have to stop them!" Eileen said.

"No need. Let them release their aggression out on each other." Chibisuke stated otherwise in a casual manner.

"Are you sure about that Chibisuke?" CJ asked.

"I'm sure." Chibisuke replied.

The gang of teenagers watched the two lashed out at each other until both girls eventually ran out of energy and were laying on the floor, exhausted and covered in bruises.

"Are you two done?" Chibisuke irritably asked. Both girls huffed for breath and weakly looked at each other.

"Yeah, we're done," Both Sena and Thelma weakly replied.

* * *

Chibisuke and the gang enjoyed walking and looking around, with Aqua tagging along with the triplets. After Maria, one of the caretakers, arrived at the mall, she took the girls and escorted them out of the mall, leaving Aqua attending to her family, much to her joy. Even though she stated earlier that she wanted to have family time, Aqua didn't mind the company of Mordecai, Rigby, CJ and Eileen. The fact that they've joined up with Chibisuke made her deeply happily that her grandson finally had friends to interact with. It also brought back tender moments, as Aqua recall what Chibisuke was a kid. He wasn't the friendliest child to befriended with because he was always a lone wolf who distance himself from other children and had a very violent temper, causing him to get into fights numerous times, causing other kids to fear him rather often. Seeing her grandson covered in bruises and having to deal with angry parents criticizing Chibisuke, with some even went as far to question and mocking her parenting skills, hurt her very much. Aqua quickly decided to shook off her sadness, as all of those painful memories were in the past and decided to focus the present with a warm smile on her face.

The group were currently inside K-Mart, a fairly known clothing store, since Sena and the girls wanted to look for the latest addition of their expanding wardrobes. Rigby simply groaned in response, aware of how girls take their "long" sweet time looking for clothes, prompting Mordecai to punch him on the shoulder and told him to be patient, despite his own reservation. Chibisuke, however, was mostly indifferent about it since he didn't mind, hoping to find something interesting while he was here.

"Whoa! Eileen! I found some awesome t-shirts." CJ pointed out as she hold out a black t-shirt that has the famous Ghostbusters logo, causing Eileen and surprisingly Alyssa, to squeal.

"Awesome! I love Ghostbusters!" Eileen said.

"Me too! I watched it all the time as a kid!" Alyssa added, causing CJ and Eileen to stare at her in shock.

"A princess? Like you? Into Ghostbusters?" Eileen didn't expected this part of her personality.

"Yeah," Alyssa sheepishly rubbed her head. "I'm more of a sci-fi geek than a princess despite my royal status."

"Did you get teased a lot for being a geek?" CJ asked with concern.

"Aside from Thelma and a few nobles, not that much as I thought," Alyssa sighed in relief.

While the girls talked amongst themselves, Roxanne went up to Chibisuke tucked his pants leg.

"Onii-chan, after we're done with shopping for clothes can we go to Gamestop? I've discovered a new video game that you might like and get into."

"Sure Roxanne," Chibisuke gazed at his tomboyish sister softly. Roxanne let out a grin. Then Mimi called for her brother as she needed him.

"Onii-san, when we're done here, I need to go to the Barns and Nobles because I want to see if they have the book I'm looking for."

"Sure Mimi," Chibisuke then sighed upon Thelma patted his shoulder. "What is it Thelma?"

"Num Nums, since your taking orders from your younger siblings, I want you start to taking orders from me and being my servant for the whole day." Chibisuke glared at the Netherlands princess.

"I'm not taking orders from you. Second, I'm being a good big brother by doing them favors."

"Too bad! You're my best servant!" Thelma shouted with her voice filled with arrogance and clapped her hands. "So chop chop, Num Nums!"

Chibisuke gritted his teeth in utter annoyance before letting out a sigh.

'_This is going to be a long god damn day,'_

* * *

For the whole day, the group went to a lot of different places like Target, Walmart and a few more clothing stores like Macy's and Kohl's. They went to Target and Walmart because Aqua wanted to get more cleaning supplies and to refill on mouthwash and toothpaste, but also to do some grocery shopping for the children at the orphanage and for her grandchildren, with Chibisuke and Sena helping her out. The girls, CJ, Sena, Thelma, Alyssa and Eileen wanted to look around for more clothes with the Sena, Thelma and Alyssa wanting to buy new clothes, as they stopped at Macy's and Kohl's, much to the boys' dismay. Chibisuke, Mordecai and Rigby talked amongst themselves the whole time on variety of topics, even enjoying a good laugh. Rigby had mentioned Margaret in their conversations, mostly curious of Chibisuke's relationship with her, much to Mordecai's slight annoyance.

It was now about four thirty in the afternoon and it is still raining hard. The gang were now sitting down at the food court, eating and resting after so much walking around.

"Wow Chibisuke, seriously how cool is your grandma?!" CJ asked as she is taken back by Aqua's hospitality.

"Yeah, I've been told that by Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby and a few other friends that I have an awesome grandmother." Chibisuke said as he let out a slight chuckle. "But still, I don't see my grandmother _that _cool."

"Are you mad Chibisuke?! Your grandmother is so badass that would send other grandparents a run for their money," Rigby stated otherwise. "And that is saying something dude." His good mood ended with Mordecai punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Dude! Aqua overheard you." Mordecai scowled his best friend before facing the older kitsune, sheepishly scratching his head, clearly embarrassed by Rigby's behavior. "Sorry Aqua. Rigby is a bit of a wild person and doesn't always think ." Aqua let out a small chuckle in response.

"It's quite alright Mordecai. In fact, I'm rather flattered by Rigby saying that I'm cooler than most grandparents." A twinkle appear in her eyes, leaving the blue jay flabbergasted and retracing his thoughts.

"_Whoa! That's a first of Rigby's words ACTUALLY was a compliment to a parent let alone anyone."_ But Mordecai himself couldn't help to think the same as well.

"Anyway, thanks for buying the clothes that my friends and I wanted but couldn't get due to us being broke," Eileen, Rigby and CJ went up to Aqua to thank her as well.

"Yeah, thank you for buying the stuff we wanted," CJ said with gratitude.

"Thank you Aqua!" Eileen added.

"Aqua, you rock!" Rigby made a fist pump stance causing Eileen and Mordecai to facepalm but much to everyone's surprise, Aqua laughed from Rigby's colorful personality.

"Thank you Rigby," Aqua then turned to Mordecai, Eileen and CJ. "As well as to you guys. Think of it for being good friends with my lovable grandson."

Before either Mordecai, Rigby, CJ and Eileen could say a word to the generous grandmother, they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Well if it isn't Aqua! Or by your infamous name, Tomato!"

A laughter can be heard from a group of people. Almost immediately, Chibisuke, Sena, Mimi, Roxanne and even Penelope could sense their grandmother's distressed upon meeting the source of the voice. He was human, but rather old, had light skin, black eyes and thin pieces of hair on his head. He wore a white shirt with a blue scarf around his neck, gray khakis pants and brown loafers. On his right wrist is a golden watch that looked impressive. Along with the old man were four other people, two of them are women and the other two are men, each of them dressed in fancy and expensive clothes to show off their well privileged grace and vanity.

Aqua groaned at the fact she's laying her sights at the old man. "Peter...it's been a while. Did I say Peter? I'm sorry, I meant to say by your infamous name, the panty thief." The older man glared at the middle age kitsune.

"Shut up, Red Hot-Habanero!" Aqua only smug and dryly chuckled by her old infamous nickname.

"Well at least you know me by my nickname." Aqua sighed before comforting her youngest daughter Penelope, whom she was shakened up from this Peter's intimidating presence. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Me? I was just strolling around and enjoying a good time until I saw a familiar face!" Peter replied with a glee of narcissism, further disgusting Aqua. Chibisuke walked up towards his grandmother.

"Aqua, who the hell is this old fart?" Chibisuke asked.

"It's nothing sweetie, let grandma handle this," Aqua replied.

"Oh! What do we have here?! Is this brat is one those children in the orphanage who is too poor to even afford clothes?" Peter laughed with his voice filled with cruelty, causing Chibisuke to get angry from his insult and begin to make his way to the arrogant old man, only to be stopped by Aqua.

"This is my grandson Peter. Something you'll never have in your life, you old fart," Aqua harshly replied as she try to make sure Chibisuke don't do anything to Peter, as much as she wanted to see the perverted old man to suffer.

"Actually, I have grandchildren of my own Miss Habanero," Peter stated otherwise. "Unlike yours, my grandchildren are thriving from being rich and they can have anything they want in the fly instead of being poor and struggling with even things that they need on a daily basis! Pretty darn sad if you think about it." Mordecai and Rigby glared at the old man.

"HEY! You're that guy that took our bikes!" Mordecai shouted. Aqua raised her eyebrow upon hearing Mordecai's words.

"Is this true, Mordecai?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah! He took our bikes because we're not rich or good enough to ride on Majestic Falls!" Rigby added.

"Hhaha! Middle or Middle Upper Class doesn't belong to ride on our elite streets!" Peter laughed.

"Damn it Peter! Give them their bikes back! They don't belong to you!" Aqua demanded.

"Fine. I'll give them their bikes back," Peter said before he let out a cruel smile. "When they become rich enough to earn my respect for them! And they can't! Because their families are so poor! Which means I will keep their bikes forever and give them to someone who _deserves_ to have bikes to begin with." Laughter can be heard from the old man and his group of friends.

That proved to be the last straw. Rigby charged towards the old man and tackled him to the ground, bombarding him with a series of punches. Aqua, Mordecai, Eileen, CJ, Thelma, Alyssa and Penelope were taken back by the scene ,while Mimi shooked her head in frustration at the fact that Rigby had to get into a fight rather than using his head. Sena and Roxanne however were cheering him on.

"Show that bastard who's boss, Rigby!" Sena cheered.

"So cool!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Kick his ass Rigby!"

Aqua smacked Roxanne the back of her head. "Language Roxanne! Chibisuke, help me break it up." Chibisuke nodded.

Aqua and Chibisuke ran towards Rigby and Peter to break them up from tearing each other apart. With much effort, they managed to separate them with Chibisuke currently restraining Rigby while Aqua is restraining Peter.

"L-let me go!" Rigby demanded.

"Mordecai, help me calm him down." Chibisuke pleaded the blue jay to help.

"Okay!" Mordecai agreed and ran up to his friend to assist him. While this was happening Aqua is calming down Peter.

"Peter, calm down okay? We can forget this ever happen and go our separate ways. Deal?" Aqua offered, as she was concern that Peter might resume his malice intentions.

The rich old man glared at Chibisuke and Mordecai calming down Rigby still. Peter wanted to resume and pummeled the raccoon who attacked him into a bloody pulp. However, after much thought and time calming down, Peter sighed and made a decision on the spot.

"Fine, I think we can forget this incident ever happen. Besides I have other things to attended to that is more important than this."

Aqua let out a sigh of relief, as she can now rest easy. "Thank you for understanding Peter."

"Yeah whatever!" Peter rolled his eyes before he caught something in his eye. "Before I go, I like to ask you one thing?" Aqua raised her eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

With his hand ready, Peter gripped Aqua's chest, groping her breasts, shocking everyone.

"My, my. Your large assets have grown the last time I saw you." Peter sadistically let out a laugh. "Did you get yourself breasts implants?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter's laughter however ended swiftly with one single sound that would echo the mall.

* * *

"Oh… my… god!" CJ spoke, clearly still processing in her mind on what just happened.

"Whoa! I know most girls like myself would punish creeps like that, but that was **OVERKILL**," Eileen added.

"Note to self Rigby: never piss off Aqua. She will kill anyone," Mordecai whispered to his best friend while feeling shock, awed and fear.

"I agree with you one hundred percent, man," Rigby accepted his friend's warning, feeling very anxious as well.

The gang were now in the limo that Thelma and Alyssa's guards owned since they picked them up. Alyssa offered CJ, Eileen, Mordecai and Rigby a ride, much to Thelma's annoyance and dismay. All four of them accepted Alyssa offer and they should be amazed at the thought of being in a limo for the first time in their lives. But their minds were occupied to a certain and steamed kitsune.

"Uh, grandma? Are you okay?" Sena asked, trying to break the silence that was eating up the limo.

"Yeah Sena. I'm fine." Aqua let out a sigh. "I'm sorry you guys have to see that." Eileen nodded her head.

"No problem Aqua. I would have done same as well," CJ nodded her head in agreement.

"So would I Aqua. If someone did that to me, I would have completely waste him to kingdom come!"

"I agree as well. What you did was so satisfying! Aqua, you have my respects," Thelma added as she smiled.

"Thanks girls." Aqua let out a sigh in relief.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Alyssa asked.

Aqua let out a reluctant sigh before explaining. "That's Peter, Leader of his so called Country Club."

"Yeah, that's their name alright." Mordecai bitterly added. "Man they make me so angry!"

"UGH! I know." Rigby agreed in anger as well.

"Can't help but to agree with you too. Peter knows how to push someone buttons." Aqua explained as well before smiling so she can change the subject.

"Now that's out of the way, how about we watch some TV?"

All the teenagers and the triplets agreed and they turned on the T.V. and surf through the t.v. channels until they found a show called Epic Houseboats. While everyone were relaxing, talking and some of the teenage analyzing the limo in awe, Chibisuke decided to talk with CJ and Eileen.

"Hey CJ and Eileen, did you have fun today?" Both the mole and the cloudy humanoid nodded their head.

"Dude, we all had a blast Chibisuke. And your grandmother is one that most kids would want as a grandmother. Generous and sweet but also rough around the edges. You are one lucky grandchild you know that?"

"Yeah, I had a fun time as well. And I love your grandmother already. She is awesome!" Eileen added.

A small blush formed on his cheeks from both the girls complements. "I'm glad you two had fun."

"No problem Chibisuke. Hell, I should come over to your house sometimes." CJ said.

"Yeah, I want to come as well." Eileen added before turning to Aqua. "Hey Aqua, is it okay for CJ and I to come over sometime?"

"Of course Eileen. You two are welcomed to come whenever you like." Aqua replied.

"Sweet!" Eileen cheered. Chibisuke chuckled as he watched his friends and family talking amongst themselves and having a good time. Chibisuke then saw Penelope innocently resting her head on Norway princess's lap.

"Aww…. Penelope is so cute sleeping." Alyssa cooed as she gently rubbed her hair.

"Onii-san, thank you taking me to Barnes and Nobles even though they didn't have the book I'm looking for." Mimi said as she sigh in disappointment due to not finding the book she wants but then smiled at Chibisuke, expressing her gratitude.

"Your welcome Mimi." Chibisuke replied. Then he could feel Roxanne's head resting on his lap.

"Onii-chan, thank you taking me to Gamestop." Roxanne let out a yawn before closing her eyes. "I love you onii-chan..."

"Aww…. Your sister is so cute!" Eileen gushed out.

"Yeah, they are cute." Chibisuke chuckled as he began to relax and watch t.v. with his friends and family, finally turning in for the day.

* * *

Back at the mall, a huge crowd are standing in front of a certain old man.

"Whoa! Is he okay?!"

"We need to call 911!"

Just then, the old man let got up and let out a groan. "No need…"

"Are you sure.. sir?" One of the mall staff asked with concern. The old man glared at him.

"Yes! I'll be fine! Ugh..."

Peter is struggling to get up on the ground as he was now in pain, suffering from a black eye, numerous injuries as he was covered in bruises from head to toe and lastly a broken nose and his face was beet red and swollen. When he finally got up on his feet, he began walking towards exit of the mall, with his group of friends helping him to the parking lot.

"OWW! I'm gonna get you this Aqua….Ugh..."

Peter slowly limp his way to the parking out, so he can quickly get home and rest for the whole day….

And to plan for his revenge.

_Next time on Trials and Tribulations;_

_Benson, Chibisuke and Skips are assigned to a research project that will take them to the forest. But little did they know what awaits them deep inside will put the trio's bond to the test. _


End file.
